ENGAÑANDO AL CORAZON
by IDALIA2209
Summary: Se imaginan q Harry y Hermione estén a punto de casarse y son interrumpidos por mortifagos pero no cualquier mortifago… si no Ron Weasley… el mortifago mas buscado después de la derrota de Voldemort.
1. EL PRINCIPIO DEL ENGAÑO

CAPITULO 1.- EL PRINCIPIO DEL ENGAÑO

Ella se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco con un hermoso encaje y bordado en la falda, su cabello recogido con unos pequeños mechones de su cabello en la cara debido a lo rebelde de su cabello. Cualquiera q lo viera no la identificaría como esa niña come libros de Hogwarts.

Se observo en el espejo y observo bien su rostro, sus ojos no mostraban la felicidad q debían mostrar, esa brillo se había perdido hace años.

- ¿Hermione?- dijo una voz desde la puerta sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Si, mama ya voy – y volteo al espejo a verse de nuevo

- ¡Que hermosa te ves!

- Gracias mama, ya estoy lista- se vio por ultima vez , se levanto y dio una pequeña sonrisa a su madre, ella se veía mas alegre q la novia.

- Hija, sonríe al fin te vas a casar después de tantas cosas, el es un gran hombre y…

- Lo se, ya lo se mama. Vamos que ya es tarde.

Ambas mujeres salieron del cuarto que se encontraba al lado de la capilla, ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, se atrevió a pesar de los nervios a asomarse a la capilla, empezó a buscar a su amiga pelirroja, pero no la encontró.

- Cariño- Dijo una voz detrás de ella-No creo q estén ahí!

- Papa,¿ vinieron los Weasleys?

- No Hermione, creo haber visto a George platicando con Harry. ¿ Asi se llama ,verdad? Es uno de los gemelos.

- Si, papa. – dijo con resignación, ya hacia tiempo que no recordaba que el par había sido destruido en esa pelea en Hogwarts. La muerte de Fred había sido una tragedia.

En ese instante la música clásica de vals empezó a tocar en la capilla, así que tomo a su padre del brazo, estaba muy nerviosa pero lo único que la calmo es verlo ahí, sus ojos verde esmeralda la tranquilizaban.

El sacerdote empezó a hablar

- Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a la Srita. Hermione Jane Granger y al Señor Harry James Potter….

Ella no oia lo que el sacerdote decía solo lo podía ver a el, siempre estuvo con ella en los peores momentos le estaba sumamente agradecida. "¿ Pero lo amaba??" ese pensamiento se le venia a su cabeza en ese preciso instante, cuando ya no podía retractarse. Pero no podía o no quería. Ella que siempre sabia que hacer no tenia idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Todo había pasado en su último año en Hogwarts.

_FLASH BACK_

_Despues de derrotar a Voldemort muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts regresaron el siguiente año para poder terminar sus estudios. Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían podido cursar el séptimo año y Neville tampoco le había ido muy bien por lo tanto regresaban a la escuela, también estaba Malfoy y Goyle. Ahora llevarían las mismas clases que llevaban Luna y Ginny._

_En el expreso de Hogwarts una joven de cabello castaño miraba hacia la ventana muy pensativa y un joven pelirrojo sentado enfrente de ella la veía como si viera la octava maravilla del mundo, pero pareciera que ella ni lo veía._

_Despues de la batalla de Hogwarts ni Ron ni Hermione se había atrevido hablar del beso q se habían dado. El pelirrojo fue el primero en hablar._

_- ¿Hermione?_

_- Si… - a penas respondió la castaña sin quitar la mirada de la ventana._

_-¿Estas bien?... lo que pasa es…que te ves.. Rara…_

_- Si, estoy bien._

_- Herms quisiera hablar de lo que paso…. – pero antes de que continuara la castaña lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Donde esta Harry? –dijo volteando a ver a su amigo, vio sus ojos azules y su hermoso cabello rojizo , tenia que evitar a toda costa hablar de eso, había sido un impulso cuando el quiso defender a los elfos dometicos, sin pensar lo beso, pero no se sentía lista para hablar del tema asi que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió._

_-No lo se – por que siempre que tenia que hablar algo importante ella sacaba a Harry- Por que no vas y lo buscas._

_- Ron.. yo.. – se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error_

_- Sabes que mejor me voy yo… al parecer no te interesa que este aquí. – se paro y se fue..cuando iba saliendo casi tropieza con Harry pero el ni lo vio, solo paso y lo ignoro asi que Ron decidió hacer lo mismo._

_Harry entro a la cabina y se sentó enfrente de Hermione justamente donde hacia unos segundos estaba ron, no quitaba la mirada del piso pareciera que lo hubiera arrollado un tren._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Harry? – dijo Hermione sumamente preocupada por la actitud de su amigo, pero no recibió respuesta, lo movió y ni aun así el se reaccionaba – ¡HARRY!!- grito para intentar sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba._

_- ¿Que te pasa, hermione?,¡¿ Por que gritas?! – dijo sumamente tranquilo_

_Hermione puso los ojos en blanco – te estaba hablando y no me contestabas. ¿Que te pasa?-_

_-Donde esta Ron- dijo volteando hacia la cabina , pareciera que no supiera donde estaba._

_- No lo viste, casi te topas con el al entrar….discutimos y.._

_- ¡Que raro!! – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa_

_- ¡Basta!, hablábamos de ti… ¿Que te pasa?_

_- ¿Hermione… tu sabias que Ginny estaba saliendo con Draco??- dijo volviendo a mirar al piso._

_- ¡¡Que!! – dijo sorprendida aunque la verdad tenia una pequeña nocion de lo que le decía su amigo – bueno….-dudo un poco antes de decirlo- sabia algo…pero..Bueno, sabia que el paso el verano en la madriguera.._

_- Si, después de que se llevaron a sus padres a Azkaban y debido a que el me ayudo un poco al final…_

_- En realidad tu le salvaste la vida…_

_- Es cierto, pero el señor Weasley lo defendió para que no fuera a Azkaban y saco a su madre al final del verano… ya que me ayudo al final y por que Malfoy necesitaba a sus padres.._

_-¿ Y el Sr. Malfoy?_

_- Era imposible hacer algo por el. Fue unos de los aliados mas fieles de Voldemort. Bueno pero no me cambies el tema.. como es eso que Ginny es novia de Draco._

_- ¡¡¿Son novios?!!_

_- hermione hace un rato pareciera que tu sabias algo –dijo con cara de fastidio_

_- te decía que sabia que se había quedado con ustedes en la Madriguera… y pues supe que ninguno de los Hermanos lo trataban muy bien…_

_- Es cierto._

_- Pero se que la Sra. Weasley le pidió a su hijo el mas sensato que le ayudara a sentirse mejor, ya que no era su casa, ni tenia las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrado._

_-¿Y cual de todos sus hijos es el mas sensato¿Percy?_

_- No, Harry.¡Hablo de Ginny, asi fue como ella lo conoció mejor… lo ultimo que me dijo de Malfoy era que " El no es tan malo cuando lo conoces ,Hermione".- dijo tratando de copiar el tono con el que Ginny se lo había dicho._

_-¡¡Ella dijo eso!! – puso su rostro entre sus manos, no podía creer que el haberla dejado hace dos años en su séptimo año, había sido un enorme error._

_Ya la había perdido para siempre.. en ese instante sintió a alguien sentándose a su lado y y después sintió que lo abrazaban..era Hermione tratando de consolarlo. Ella siempre estaba en los momentos mas difíciles para el. La tenia tan cerca, ya se habían abrazado anteriormente, pero ese abrazo era diferente el necesitaba ese abrazo y al parecer ella también. Ella se separo lentamente y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Hermione, no llores - le tomo el rostro , le limpio las lagrimas y como por un impulso paso sus dedos por su boca, y la tomo del rostro, se acerco y la beso delicadamente, al principio ella no respondia pero después poco a poco se dejo llevar, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y disfrutaron ambos del beso._

_Creyeron oir un ruido en el pasillo y se separaron bruscamente los dos sumamente rojos._

_- Lo siento..- apenas alcanzo a decir el chico ojiverde._

_- No importa, yo también lo quería- se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios , agradeciéndole ese hermoso momento que le hizo olvidar por un momento los problemas que tenia, la pelea con Voldemort y a ¡ RON!! ( Pueden creerlo. ¿como puede olvidar a Ron?)_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- Señorita Hermione Jane Granger – la voz del padre la trajo de nuevo a la realidad- acepta al señor Harry James Potter como esposo.

- Yo….- se paro en seco volteo a ver a Harry, vio sus ojos verdes decidido a dar el sig. Paso y dijo – Si, acepto.

- Señor Harry James Potter – prosiguió el sacerdote – acepta a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger como su esposa.

- Si, acepto – dijo sin dudarlo el ya había tomado una decisión.

- Muy bien, si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-¡DESMAIO!- ( ¿así se escribe?) el sacerdote salió volando hacia el altar y cayo inconsciente.

La gente corrió por todos lados queriendo salir de la capilla. La mayoría eran familia de Hermione por lo tanto eran muggles.

La persona que estaba en la entrada traía una capa negra y una mascara conocida para Harry y Hermione. Era un mortifago.

Continuara….


	2. INVITADOS NO DESEADOS

**CAPITULO 2.- INVITADOS NO DESEADOS**

Ni Harry ni hermione traían sus varitas consigo, jamás consideraron que serian atacados por mortifagos. Su boda no fue anunciada en el mundo mágico, los únicos magos invitados habían sido los Weasleys, y por obvias razones habían rechazado la invitación. Ademas de los recién casados Neville y Luna los cuales tampoco habían asistido.

Que quería un mortifago en una boda donde los únicos magos eran los novios, su líder ya había muerto y no tenían quien les dieran ordenes, y aquellos ataques que realizaban lo hacían para lograr algo o simplemente por torturar muggles.

Pero a ese mortifago no se le veía la intención de atacarlos, simplemente se había quedado parado en la entrada viendo como todo muggle que se encontraba en la capilla se había ido.

-¡POTTER!- Dijo otro mortifago que apareció al lado del primero- Sal, ahora.

- ¡Que esperas! Destruyamos todo – dijo un tercer mortifago, que se veía mas robusto que los otros dos – fue divertidísimo ver a esos muggles correr. Hagámoslo de nuevo. – dijo emocionado.

- ¡Potter! – Volvió a gritar el mortifago que lo hizo antes – Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde.

-¡No lo soy! – grito Harry saliendo de su escondite, tenia que distraerlos aunque no tuviera varita.

- Matémoslo – dijo el mortifago robusto.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos, eh Potter? – y lo miro como queriendo que con la mirada supiera quien era – Creo que desde la derrota de mi amo.

Harry sabia que conocía la voz – ¿Lucius Malfoy?!

- Bien, muy bien Harry – dijo al momento que se quitaba la mascara

- Y a mi¿no me reconoces? – dijo el tipo robusto

- No lo creo – dijo con cara de fastidio, quien se creía que el conocía a todos los mortifagos.

- Que tonto, Potter. Te ayudare un poco – y se quito la mascara.

-¡Goyle!, ya veo que no cambias. Sigues siendo un fiel y tonto sirviente.

Goyle levanto su varita y apunto a Harry, pero el mortifago que estaba aun enmascarado lo detuvo, le bajo el brazo y le lanzo una mirada retadora fría y movió la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Pero…es injusto… - dijo Goyle bajando su varita, pero se notaba en su rostro lo que le había molestado esa acción de su compañero.

- ¡Basta! – Dijo Lucius, callándolo de una buena vez – tu sabes a lo que venimos

-¿Y a que si se puede saber? – dijo Goyle, retándolo.

Harry aprovecho para acercarse a Hermione y empezarla a mover a la habitación que se encontraba al lado de la capilla donde el se había arreglado y donde había dejado su varita.

Lucius Malfoy no se había percatado del movimiento de Harry pero el enmascarado si.

- ! Levicorpus ¡- levanto a Harry y Hermione para dejarlos caer a un lado del sacerdote que seguía inconsciente.

-Bien hecho – dijo Lucius, al ver por que su aliado había mandado ese hechizo- Pero creo que no deberías de jugar. Creo que venimos a que los mates o ¿me equivoco?.- y volteo a ver a su gran orgullo. El mejor mortifago que conocía hasta ahora.

Harry y Hermione se estaban levantando del suelo completamente adoloridos cuando escucharon que pronunciaban la maldición de la muerte. Harry por instinto protegió a Hermione.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – pronuncio el asesino el conjuro.

Harry ya podía sentir el hechizo tocando su cuerpo. Hermione veía el rayo verde que se acercaba a ellos, no podía hacer nada más que gritar tan fuerte como podía - ¡NO!¡HARRY!

Se oyó un "puf" y después…

-¡Protego!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Dos aurores aparecieron uno de cada lado de la pareja. El primer hechizo hizo que se desviara la maldición, pero el segundo hechizo no logro desarmar y ni siquiera alterar al mortifago.

- te dije que te ¡apuraras! – Grito Lucius - ¡Rictusempra!

-¡Crucio! – ataco Goyle.

Ambos aurores esquivaron las maldiciones y contraatacaron.

-¡Desmaio!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. Lucius esquivo el ataque, pero Goyle cayo inconsciente.

- Sácalo de aquí – por primera vez en todo ese tiempo el mortifago enmascarado hablo – te dije que era un estorbo - ¡Desmaio¡Tarantallegra¡Crucio!- empezó a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Los aurores con mucha dificultad los esquivaban.

Harry y Hermione no podían hacer nada sin sus varitas y no se atrevían a moverse para evitar ser golpeados por alguno de los hechizos.

Un auror había sido lanzado hacia donde estaban ellos y en el centro de la capilla solo se habían quedado un auror y el mortifago.

Harry ayudo al auror se encontraba un poco mareado. Y se dio cuenta de que el lo conocía. Era imposible olvidar a ese chico rubio con el cual se había peleado tantas veces en Hogwarts.

-¡¿Draco?!

-¿Cómo estas , Potter? – Dijo al momento que se levantaba – Necesitaremos de su ayuda, vayan por sus varitas.

- Pero el es solo uno, ustedes son dos. –Dijo Hermione, no había podido reaccionar ante tanto caos, de repente se vio transportada de nuevo a la pelea en Hogwarts cinco años atrás.

-¡Granger¿Por qué siempre tienes que cuestionar todo? VAYAN AHORA. – y se dirigió al centro de la capilla.

Hermione tuvo que esquivar varios hechizos que pasaban por su cabeza para poder llegar al final de la capilla, además un vestido de novia no era lo mas adecuado para poder pasar rápidamente entre ese caos. Encontró su varita y le puso un hechizo a su vestido para que estuviera corto y pudiera caminar.

Harry había llegado rápidamente a la sala al lado de la capilla, pero no la encontraba tenia un desorden en esa habitación, pero se había acordado de que no la había sacado de su pantalón de mezclilla por lo tanto ahí debería de estar. La encontró y salió de nuevo.

Harry y Hermione salieron al mismo tiempo, cuando notaron que los dos aurores fueron lanzados pero antes de caer , aparecieron enfrente de Harry y Hermione. Por lo tanto el mortifago había quedado en medio de los cuatro.

- Ríndete, no tienes salida – dijo Draco con aire de superioridad.

El mortifago no se había inmutado por las amenazas de Draco.

-¡ Ginny! – grito Hermione, se había dado cuenta de quien era el otro auror.

Harry no podía creer que no la había identificado su cabellera pelirroja era inolvidable.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione , lamentamos arruinar su boda – y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Que emocionante! – Dijo el mortifago, lo cual atrajo la atención de todos – Reencuentros, Voy a llorar ¡Tonterías!

- Es mejor que te entregues – Dijo Ginny.

- No lo he hecho en estos dos años¿por que crees que me entregare ahora? – Se dirigió hacia la puerta de la capilla – Me dirigiré a la puerta y me iré. Y tú no harás nada por detenerme.

- Pero¡yo si! – Neville había aparecido bloqueándole el camino.

- ¿Como estas, Longbottom?

- Mejor que tu, por lo que veo.

- ¿Y tu esposa? Nunca sales sin ella. – dijo con un pequeño tono de burla

- Por aquí – dijo una chica rubia, delgada y con una forma muy peculiar de vestir – ¡Que hermoso! Se nota que la iglesia esta hermosa y los adornos…

- ¡Querida! – dijo Neville tratando de que pusiera atención a lo importante. Un mortifago que atrapar.

- Lo siento – dijo muy tranquila y saco su varita y apunto al mortifago.

- Seis contra uno , es injusto. Ni modo llevan las de perder – Lanzo varios hechizos tan rápido que apenas pudieron esquivarlos , cuando se detuvo todos estaban exhaustos y Neville tenia una pequeña cortada en la mejilla.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? – Dijo Ginny , se había aparecido a su lado y tenia la varita en su garganta – No crees que ya has hecho demasiado daño.

- Mmmm tan ingenua, tan inocente – dijo tocándole el rostro a Ginny.

Ella no se movía, solo lloraba.

- Ginny. ¡REACCIONA! – grito Draco tenia que traerla a la realidad. Antes de que fuera atacada pero ya era tarde.

- Hermanita, siempre tan ingenua – Ginny no se dio cuenta como pero la varita del mortifago estaba frente a ella apuntándola, lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos - ¡Crucio! – Ginny se retorció del dolor podía sentir mil cuchillos enterrándose en su cuerpo. Draco se acerco a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Ginny, te dije que no era de fiar. Ya no

- Si lo se – y se levanto aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno , debo irme. Gusto de verlos a todos.

Pero Harry lo detuvo

- ¿Quién eres? Como te atreves … - Harry estaba furioso estaba a punto de atacar cuando el mortifago empezó a reír.

-jajaja. Harry Potter, no puede ser que no reconozcas a tu mejor amigo.

Al voltear la mascara iba desapareciendo, y Harry pudo observar un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y con ojos azules, aquel amigo de Hogwarts al que creía muerto desde hace dos años.

- ¡¿RON?! – Se oyó la voz de Hermione , no podía creer que el había sido el que ataco a Ginny. Estaba igual de sorprendida que Harry.

Continuara…


	3. CONFESIONES Y RECRIMINACIONES

**Capitulo 3.- Confesiones y Recriminaciones**

"_No puede ser, No puede ser"_ Harry repetía esas palabras en su cabeza, como su mejor amigo había atacado a su propia hermana y peor lo intento matar. Ronald Weasley ahora era su enemigo.

Se suponía que el había muerto hace 2 años¿como un gran auror se había convertido en un mortifago? Harry había asistido a su funeral, vio a su madre llorar por su hijo, _"pobre Sra. Weasley"_ pensaba Harry. Ella jamás creyó que podía perder a otro hijo después de la muerte de Voldemort.

-¡¿RON¿Cómo…pudiste…? Es tu hermana- Hermione no podía creer lo que veía.

- Granger, que inocente eres. Crees que ella no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Que dirían nuestros padres! – dijo Ginny llorando , aun apoyada en Draco, ya habían pasado dos años y aun así ella intentaba de que el volvería de que fuera el Ron de antes.

- Ellos me creen ¡MUERTO!. Tu te encargaste de eso – por un instante la mirada fría que tenia desapareció, un segundo solo eso y volvió a la normalidad. Esto no paso desapercibido por su hermana – Bueno hasta hoy.

- ¡TE ATREVISTE A MOLESTARLOS! – Ginny estaba furiosa , todos esos años ocultándoles la verdad - ¡Prometiste!

- ¡Mentí, que esperabas de un mortifago. Pero tranquilízate siguen vivos jamás mataría a nadie de mi familia – Volteo a ver a Hermione y a Harry, su mirada se había vuelto mas dura se notaba en sus ojos el rencor, un muy profundo rencor. – Potter, Granger gusto en verlos de nuevo, lamento que nos hayan interrumpido, pero no se preocupen yo siempre termino lo que empiezo.

"Puf" y desapareció sin mas explicaciones.

- ¡Maldición! – dijo Ginny , al mismo tiempo que golpeaba una mesa.

- Tranquila- Draco intentaba tranquilizarla en vano, siempre era lo mismo cuando se encontraba con su hermano.

- lamento interrumpir – dijo Neville detrás de ellos – Pero ya he llamado aurores para que les borre la memoria a los muggles…y…- se callo al ver que Ginny lo volteaba a ver – lo siento…

- Entiendo Neville. Estoy bien..Gracias Draco – dijo mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas – hay que hacer el reporte del ataque, Draco ¿te encargarías , por favor?.

- Claro, pero creo que necesitamos ir con tus padres también, deben de estar muy alterados.

- Tienes razón, Draco. Yo me encargare del papeleo. Mañana pasó a sus oficinas para que lo chequen y lo firmen.- Concluyo Neville.

Ellos seguían hablando se habían olvidado de que Harry y Hermione seguían en la habitación.

-¡Disculpen! Alguien podría explicarnos ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Harry acercándose al grupo de aurores pero no le hacían caso, lo intento varias veces y cuando ya se había dado por vencido.

- ¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! – grito Hermione con todas sus fuerza, logrando llamar la atención de todos- Nos deben una explicación.

- A ustedes – dijo con un tono de desprecio – No les tengo que explicar nada , Ni a ti ni a Potter.

"Potter" por que le dolía que ella lo llamara así. Por que si el ya se había resignado a no estar con ella – Desde cuando soy Potter – estaba completamente frustrado – Creo que Malfoy debe de estar influyéndote.

- Cállate , Potter – Dijo Draco – No tienes idea de lo que paso, ni de lo que pasa.

- Claro que no la tiene – Prosiguió Ginny – Mientras el Señor Potter sea feliz, los demás que se vayan al diablo.

- Ginny, tu no tienes idea de lo que pienso. ES MEJOR QUE NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES. – se estaba desesperando y no pudo evitar gritarle.

- Eres…un…- Ginny apunto con la varita a Harry, la discusión estaba fuera de control.

- Tranquilícense – Dijo Luna, poniéndose en medio de Harry y Ginny con la tranquilidad que la caracteriza. Se había percatado de la pelea al estar inspeccionando la capilla – Creo que deberían de hablar, no de pelear. Pero no creo que aquí sea el lugar adecuado. Que les parece mañana en la casa de los Weasley¿les parece bien?.

- Por mi no hay problema – dijo Ginny mientras bajaba su varita

- Si, eso creo – Dijo Harry. Hermione no pudo más que mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Harry y Hermione salieron para hablar con los invitados mientras lo aurores se retiraban.

- Cariño

- ¿Que pasa, Neville?

- Eres fantástica – la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla – ¡Arreglaste todo!

- Yo no hice nada – y volteo a ver a su esposo – Termine de inspeccionar y ya era tarde. Imagínate que dejo que empiecen a platicar, se tardarían y se harían daño. Además tengo hambre y no podía esperar.

Neville la vio con ojos de borreguito, ella siempre sabia que hacer le daba tranquilidad, es cierto que los dos eran muy distraídos el siempre perdía las cosas y ella vivía en su mundo , pero siempre que hablaba decía lo correcto – ¡Te adoro! – y la volvió a besar, pero ahora en los labios.

- Yo también. Bien y ¿Qué comeremos?

- Veremos en la oficina, hay que hacer el reporte

- Ok, vamos por las escobas, sabes que eso de aparecerme no se me da.- Dijo Luna, cuando vio a su esposo prepararse para aparecerse en la oficina. Se subieron a la escoba y se alejaron del lugar.

Draco y Ginny le dejaron el papeleo a Neville y Luna y se dirigieron a la madriguera. Al entrar se aterrorizaron con lo que vieron los muebles estaban fuera de su sitio , la mesa del comedor había sido destruida.

-¡Papa¡Mama! – Grito Ginny aterrorizada.

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y se dio cuenta de que era su hermano George, se notaba preocupado no tenia su cara sonriente que lo caracterizaba , tenia la misma expresión que asumió en el funeral de Fred y del mismo Ron.

- ¿ Se encuentran Bien el Sr y la Sra. Weasley? – Dijo adelantándose a la propia Ginny, la cual lloraba en sus brazos cuando vio lo que quedaba de la madriguera.

- Arriba en su habitación – dijo secamente George

- Voy…. – empezó a decir Ginny

- ¡NO! – Grito una voz del mismo lugar donde había salido George – Tu madre necesita descansar, necesita entender…

- Papa, yo…

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Ginevra? – dijo Arthur.

- Yo… - No podía creer que su padre tuviera esa expresión de desilusión en su rostro, le había llamado Ginevra. El estaba furioso.

- Sr. Weasley , Ginny tenia sus razones – la defendió Draco

- ¡Debió decirnos! – insistió el Sr. Weasley.

- Señor, no debe de juzgar a Ginny. Ella hizo lo mejor para todos. Sabe que ella lo ha protegido, Nadie sabe quien ayudo a mi padre a escapar – Al decir esto bajo la mirada, el se sentía culpable acerca de lo Ron, el había sido una de las personas que lo acerco a su padre. Pero no tenía el valor de decírselo a Ginny.

- Es cierto, papa – Agrego George – Nadie supo nada. ¿Qué paso?

- Bueno lo que paso es… - Empezó Draco , pero fue interrumpido por el Sr. Weasley.

- Mañana vendrán a almorzar Bill, Charlie y Percy. Ellos necesitan oír esto. Mañana nos lo explicaran – dijo mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras – Ahora Necesitan descansar.

- Papa, necesito pedirte perdón – se acerco a su padre, antes de que subiera – No debí ocultárselos , lo siento – dijo al momento que abrazaba a su padre.

- Ginny, hija – le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas que caían por su rostro – Lamento haberte gritado. Draco ¿ te quedaras?

- Si usted me lo permite, si me agradaría.

- Bien te quedaras en la habitación de Ron.

Se fueron a dormir ya que el siguiente día seria muy agitado.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los padres de Hermione.

- No entiendo ¿Por qué cancelaron la boda?

- Mama, trata de entender.

- No puedo entender. Que Ronald Weasley haya interrumpido su boda y yo no recuerde nada.

- Sra. Granger todos los invitados no recuerdan nada los aurores les borraron la memoria. Para todos ellos el sacerdote se sintió mal y por eso se pospuso la boda.

- ¡Aurores¡Dios! Ese mundo me da dolor de cabeza, saben que, prefiero la versión del sacerdote . ME VOY A DORMIR.

- MAMA

- Déjala hija, al rato entenderá. Me voy a dormir. Mañana veremos lo de los regalos. – Y subió para tranquilizar a su esposa.

- Harry – dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la sala- ¿crees que nosotros somos los culpables de lo que le paso a Ron?

- No lo creo. Que hicimos nosotros para que se comporte así.

- Harry creo que deberíamos de dejar de engañarnos.

- ¿ de que hablas, hermione?

- Harry¿me amas?

- Yo te quiero mucho, Hermione .- dijo sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

- Pero¿me amas? . Así como amaste a Ginny

- Yo.. – empezó a contestar Harry, pero Hermione lo interrumpió mientras rompía el abrazo.

- Mejor dicho como aun la amas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se paro del sillón – Yo no amo a Ginny.

- Por dios, Harry – se paro enfrente de el – te dolió que te dijera "Potter" y culpaste a Malfoy yo creo…

- Hermione – la tomo de los hombros – te prometi casarme contigo y lo hare.

- Harry – lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas – Ron esta ¡vivo!. Estoy tan feliz – las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta. El hombre mas importante de su vida estaba vivo.

Continuara…..


	4. UNA NUEVA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 4.- UNA NUEVA REALIDAD**

Nadie sabia lo que el sintió cuando la vio vestida de novia, se veía hermosa, igual como soñaba que se vería en el día que se casara con ella. Pero el no era el novio, el novio era ese chico de pelo negro, con una cicatriz en la frente, aquel que alguna vez se llamo su amigo.

La furia se apodero de el, tenia que impedirlo:

- ¡DESMIAO! – le apunto a el pero por alguna razón se equivoco y le dio al sacerdote que celebraba la ceremonia.

Vio caer al padre y pensó "un muggle mas", no le importaban los muggles así que los dejo irse se quedo parado hasta que todos se fueron. A el solo le interesaban los novios, los quería matar, los deseaba matar para poder calmar su furia. De repente llegaron dos antiguos enemigos, los cuales ahora eran sus únicos aliados.

Termino todo tan rápido como empezó, intento matarlo pero fallo. Después Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley llegaron al lugar complicándolo todo. Después tendría tiempo de aclarar las cosas con ELLOS y debía terminar lo que empezó.

Pensaba en lo que había pasado mientras veía por la ventana, veía su reflejo en ella ,su cabello rojizo estaba largo el se lo sostenía en una cola de caballo, se parecía a su hermano, pero ese pensamiento lo borro inmediatamente de su memoria y se concentro en su cara, se le veía cansado tenia una pequeña herida en la mejilla, eso le recordaba a otro hermano, "Maldición" pensó esos pensamientos no los tenia en años, " ¡POR QUE DIABLOS, TUVO QUE IR A ESA CASA! ".

Volteo a ver la habitación donde se encontraba solo había una silla junto a la ventana donde se encontraba en ese momento, una cama a un lado y una pequeña mesa donde había una cerveza de mantequilla a medio tomar. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien entro a su habitación, el volteo la mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

- ¿Ronald?

-¿Qué ocurre Lucius? – dijo sin mucho interés, sin voltearse.

- Tu poción ..- Puso en la mesa al lado de la cerveza de mantequilla, contenía una sustancia clara parecía agua emergiendo de ella se observaba un vapor verde.

- ¡No quiero! – e intento volver a sus pensamientos.

-¡Debes tomarla! Y lo sabes – insistió Lucius

- No quiero, He dicho . Se paro y se disponía a salir de su habitación pero Goyle se le atravesó – Quítate – le dijo con voz autoritaria.

- ¡Toma la poción, Weasley!

- Goyle ¡Quítate! – le puso la varita en la garganta pero Goyle ni se movió, como lo hubiera hecho en Hogwarts, Lucius lo había vuelto un gran aliado , alguien sin miedo a morir.

- Tu sabes que debes tomarla – insistió Lucius acercándole el vaso.

-¡ Dame eso! – Se volteo, guardo su varita y se tomo la poción de un trago – Me fastidia esto… Deberías ponerle un mejor sabor- hizo una mueca de asco – No se tal vez si le pones unas ranas de chocolate – De repente se sintió mareado.

- Debes acostarte – dijo Lucius y se acerco a el y lo acostó

- Esto podría ser mejor. ¿NO crees? – en minutos Ronald se quedo dormido.

.¡Idiota! – dijo Goyle y salió de la habitación seguido por Lucius Malfoy.

- Tranquilízate, Goyle.

- Cuando hará efecto esa poción por completo- dijo completamente fastidiado

- Cuando asesine a alguien

- Entonces ¡NUNCA! – dijo Goyle al momento de sentarse a lado de una mesa y empezó a tomar la cerveza de mantequilla que estaba en ella. – Ya ha estado con nosotros dos años y solo ha matado a dos muggles , CORRECION le ayudaste a matar a dos muggles – y se tomo la cerveza de un solo trago.

- Ya sabes que hasta que mate por si mismo, la poción no surtirá efecto por completo – dijo Lucius sentándose en un sofá que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba Goyle – hasta entonces debemos…

- Esperar – lo interrumpió Goyle – ya lo se – de repente el rostro de Goyle cambio del fastidio que tenia a mostrar una grande sonrisa – ¿que pasaría se le ayudamos un poco?

- Escucho Goyle…

* * *

Al otro día en la madriguera casi toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en el desayuno, se veía a los hermanos Weasley comer con su singular fiereza, la señora Weasley tenía los ojos hinchados lo cual indicaba que se había pasado llorando casi toda la noche. La mas pequeña de los hijos a penas y tocaba el plato además de evitar voltear a ver a sus padres , se sentía totalmente culpable. 

Un chico rubio que destacaba de las cabelleras pelirrojas , no dejaba de observar a la chica.

- Tranquila – y le tomo la mano, para intentar tranquilizarla.

- Gracias, Draco. Te agradezco que estés aquí.

- Pergdon – dijo una chica desde el otro lado de la mesa – Gijón podías pasarme la sal, Por favor.

- ¿por q no usas magia, FLEUR? – dijo fastidiada saco su varita y le paso la sal con mala gana.

- Log lamento, pero mi embarazo, evigta que controle mi magia. – dijo tomando la sal y con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- GINNY, no la molestes ya sabes que en su estado..

- Lo siento Bill – lo interrumpió, ya que no quería un completo monologo de lo que le había dicho el sanador.

- Necesito que todo mundo se quede después de desayunar – dijo el Sr. Weasley al terminar de comer – Ginny tiene que decirnos algo.

- Si, tiene que decirnos que pasa con Ron – dijo George como si nada y siguió comiendo.

- ¿ De que hablas, George?

- Buegno … - empezó a decir con la boca llena- log que pasag es…

- ¡Terminen de comer! – lo interrumpió la señora Weasley – ya lo sabrán.

Nadie intento contradecirla, Ginny después de la metida de pata de su hermano, se paro de la mesa dejando el plato intacto.

- Mama, Papa. Creo que debemos esperar a cuatro personas más, antes de empezar.

- ¿A quienes cariño? – pregunto el Sr. Weasley.

- Van a venir Luna y Neville además de… - no podía decir sus nombres sin que estos le produjeran un odio enorme – además de a Potter y Granger.

Todos los hermanos voltearon a ver a Ginny, excepto George el seguía comiendo.

- Y puedo preguntar ¡¿Quién los invito?! – Dijo Charlie levantándose de la mesa completamente enojado.

- No… tienen derecho… - Apenas alcanzo a decir Bill la rabia le impedía hablar bien.

- Calgmengse pog favog – Intento Fleur de calmar a su esposo.

- ¡Esos traidores! – Dijo Bill sin escuchar a Fleur – hablando de ellos – y volteo a ver a George

- ¿Si, Bill? – dijo George preocupado ya que el seguía comiendo y sintió la mirada de su hermano.

- ¿Ya le regresaste el dinero a Potter? – pero George lo veía con cara que no entendía lo que decía – El que te presto a ti y a Fred.

- Si – se metió un bocado en la boca – en la bogda – dijo aun con comida.

- ¿Qué digjo Bill? – dijo Fleur, que no le había entendido nada.

- En la boda, cariño , se lo regreso en la boda – de repente cambio el tono dulce con el que le había hablado a su esposa – PAPA, MAMA NO LO PERMITIRAN o ¿si?

- CLARO QUE ¡NO! – Percy hablo por primera vez en toda la mañana – ELLOS TRAICIONARON A ¡RON!

- hijos míos, ellos vendrán y no se diga mas – agrego el Sr. Weasley – y mas vale que se comporten.

- SI ELLOS ENTRAN EN ESTA CASA, YO ME VOY. – Percy estaba furioso, igual o peor que los otros hermanos empezó a recoger sus cosas y se disponía a irse.

- ¿Percy? – dijo la Sra. Weasley acercándose a el y termino de hablarle en susurro – Por favor necesitas quedarte, Necesito que te quedes – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Desde la muerte de Ron, Percy no había visto así a su madre, así que acepto quedarse, abrazo a su mama y se dirigió a la sala, se sentó al lado de Ginny.

- Mas vale que sea bueno y sea necesario que ellos estén – le dijo en un susurro a Ginny.

- Es importante y que ellos vengan no puedo evitarlo – Dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida.

Draco se sentó del otro lado de Ginny y la abrazo. Ella se sintió protegida y apoyada con un simple abrazo . Siempre le daba esa tranquilidad, desde el último año en Hogwarts.

En ese instante se oyó un "puf" afuera de la Madriguera y tocaron la puerta.

- YO ABRO – dijo Percy antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar el ya estaba abriendo la puerta y se dio cuenta de que eran dos personas que hace mucho que no veía y que no deseaba ver - ¡Potter!¡Granger! – dijo con tono irónico . ¡Gusto de verlos!- Saco su varita y le apunto a Potter con ella.

- Percy¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Hermione al momento que el bajaba la varita.

- Nada – y se rio – Deseaba hacer eso desde hace mucho – y les dio la espalda volviendo donde estaba – pero no vale la pena.

Ginny le encanto ver que su hermano se comportaba como todo un Weasley en momentos le recordó a Fred, le dio una gran sonrisa con la cual le demostraba su apoyo por lo que acababa de hacer.

- Harry, Hermione – dijo la Sra. Weasley al momento que les daba un gran abrazo típico de ella – Bienvenidos, pasen.

- Lastima que no podemos decir lo mismo – Agrego Charlie que se había acercado donde estaban Percy y Ginny, Bill los siguió. Los Hermanos Weasley los veían con un rencor enorme, ellos habían traicionado a su hermano el más pequeño y eso le llevo a la muerte. Al menos eso creían.

"Puf" Luna y Neville aparecieron dentro de la madriguera

- ¡Hola! – Saludo Luna

- Creo que llegamos en un mal momento – dijo Neville al darse cuenta de ambiente tan tenso que había en la madriguera.

Continuara…


	5. EL ULTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS DE RON

**C****APITULO 5.- EL ULTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS DE RON**

El ambiente en la madriguera era muy tenso, en un sofá se encontraban sentados Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville y enfrente tenían a los hermanos Weasley y a Fleur, en medio de los dos sillones se encontraban los papas de Ginny para evitar cualquier problema.

Hermione se sentía muy incomoda en esa casa, todos los que vivian ahí le recordaban a Ron, pero lo único que le evitaba salir corriendo de ahí era que Harry estaba a su lado. Le apretó la mano con fuerza para saber que el estaba apoyándola-

- Yo tengo una dugda

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – dijo Bill a su esposa

- Pogque estamos agui. Ya llegagmos todos y no han dicho nagda.

- Bueno…-empezó Ginny parándose enfrente de todos – la…creo..Que la razón… bueno…la razón…es …Ron.. – las palabras apenas le salían, no había pensado nunca en como iba a reaccionar en ese momento que todo mundo supiera la verdad.

-¡Ginny¡ - dijo Percy alarmado – No es el momento, al menos espero que ELLOS no estén presentes – movió la cabeza apuntando en dirección donde estaban Harry y Hermione.

- ELLOS – remarco la palabra e imito el movimiento de cabeza de su hermano – Son la razón por la cual tengo que hablar.

- Eso¡¿Qué significa?! – Dijo con la cara mas seria que tenia – Ginny ¿ellos saben algo?

- ELLOS fueron atacados por Ron – dijo rápidamente para intentar que ese momento pasara lo mas rápido que se pudiera.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Charlie y Bill al mismo tiempo

- y a papa y mama también – agrego Ginny tan rápido como la primera vez y volteo hacia la pared lo menos que quería era que la vieran llorar.

-¡Se atrevió! – Se paro Percy como el mismo sillón lo hubiera empujado - ¿les hizo daño? – dijo volteando a ver a sus padres que lo veían completamente sorprendidos.

- Tu¿lo sabias? – dijo el Sr. Weasley muy serio.

-Si… - Percy dudo antes de continuar – era mejor así.

- Percy sabia y yo NO – dijo George sumamente indignado – Ginny por que no me dijiste nada

-Yo… - Ginny no podía hablar, no tenia el suficiente valor para continuar, por su rostro se empezaban a derramar lagrimas , de repente sintió una mano en la suya que le ayudaba desde hace tiempo, el solo roce de sus manos la tranquilizaban, sin Draco ella no hubiera soportado todo el dolor de perder a su hermano.

El gesto de Draco no paso desapercibido por Harry, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía estaba hermosa y su sonrisa ni se diga_ "Maldición"_ pensó _" No, debo de pensar en eso, NO DEBO_" pero los celos lo consumían al ver que le sonreía a el. Al ver que le sonreía a DRACO MALFOY.

- Creo que mejor lo explico yo – dijo Draco sin soltar la mano de Ginny

- No entiendo nada – Agrego Charlie – Ron esta muerto. Como pudo atacar a Har.. A Potter y Granger – corrigió inmediatamente antes de llamar a Harry por su nombre.

- Lo que sucede es que Ron no esta muerto - Concluyo Draco.

La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Bill, Charlie y Fleur que se veían unos a otros completamente confundidos, pero se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos en la sala que estaban sorprendidos.

- ¿Todos lo saben? – pregunto Bill, aun sin asimilar por completo la noticia.

- Si – contesto Ginny conteniendo las lágrimas - Mis papas, Potter y Granger se acaban de enterar.

- Y yo también – agrego George

- Ah y también George – dijo Ginny se había olvidado de que su hermano también estuvo el día anterior en presencia de Ron.

- Se olvidan de mí... pero van a ver...eso...

- Cálmate, George – al fin hablo la Sra. Weasley – Quiero saber por que mi hijo ¡ES UN MORTIFAGO!

- Que es un ¿Que? – Dijo Bill, Fleur nada mas había lanzado un grito de sorpresa – No puede ser.

- Ayer ataco... en nuestra boda- se atrevió a interrumpir Hermione, lo dijo muy tranquila pero se estaban muriendo del miedo, de repente se arrepintió ya que todos los Weasleys voltearon a verla – se presento con Lucius Malfoy y Goyle.

- Mi hermano... jamás – dijo Charlie se había parado del sillón y caminaba por toda la sala – los mortifagos...ellos...mataron... a Fred... Ron...no podría...

- Es exacto lo que nosotros pensamos – Agrego Percy – pero teníamos que ocultarlo hasta que pudiéramos demostrarlo – dijo Percy listo para un soltar un discurso del como había ayudado – E impedido que otros aurores que no sean Ginny, Draco, Luna y Neville se metieran en la investigación. – Percy se había vuelto muy importante en el ministerio era jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica, el era jefe de los aurores en Inglaterra.

- Por esa razón, me negaron el caso – dijo Harry

- Si nadie debía intervenir – Agrego Percy – nadie debía saberlo.

- Pero...no es...soy el mejor auror… de Londres... y soy el mejor amigo de Ron…. Por que no me dijiste nada.

- Antes que nada, tu no te atrevas a decir que eras amigo de Ron – dijo Percy fulminando con la mirada a Harry - No te iba a decir nada.

- Pero es mi trabajo…

- no creo que debas objetar nada, Harry – dijo Neville sumamente tranquilo, no había dicho nada desde que llego a la madriguera – Nadie que no estuviera en Azkaban ese día debía saberlo, Percy tenia influencias en el ministerio por lo que el seria el único que podría enterarse-

- Por esa razón nos trasladaron a Londres – dijo Luna – Nadie debo de tratar este asunto mas que nosotros pero si seguíamos en Nueva York, seria imposible.

- Yo... debo de proteger a mi familia – dijo Percy – no me importan lo que piensen mis empleados – volteo a ver a Harry con un profundo desprecio, muy distinto al de antes, al que le demostraba cuando creía que mentia en el regreso de Voldemort…esa mirada era verdadera el había lastimado a una persona de su familia y el evitaría a toda costa que eso pasara, el ya los había hecho sufrir demasiado – Ginevra se supone que evitarías que todo mundo se enterara – reclamo volteando a ver a su hermana.

- ella no tiene la culpa – se adelanto Draco a responder – Al parecer Ron ha decidido aparecer.

- ¿Cómo¿Cuando¿Donde mi hijo se convirtió en mortifago? – dijo el Sr. Weasley sumamente triste abrazando a su esposa – y creo que lo mas importante ¿Por qué?

- Bueno…- intento Ginny empezar pero su garganta se le había cerrado y no podía…no tenia las fuerzas.

- Yo les cuento – y apretó la mano de Ginny que no la había soltado aun – no sabemos el porque ni el cuando empezó a cambiar pero si sabemos donde empezó todo. El día de la huida de mi padre, como saben también era el cumpleaños de Ron. Su último cumpleaños con Nosotros. Nos preparábamos para sorprenderlo con un gran desayuno como todos los años.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Draco, por favor deja de abrir el horno, el pastel no estará listo si lo abres cada 5 minutos._

_- No entiendo, como funcionan esas cosas-dijo viendo la estufa que hacia un par de años Ginny compro para poder hacer postres __"a la muggle" como decía siempre Draco._

_- Yo tampoco tenia idea , si Emma no me enseña solo estaría de adorno. Además Ron dice que los pasteles hechos de esta manera saben mejor._

_- Si y por eso los haces cada año, si ya se.. – dijo acercándose al horno para volverlo abrir._

_- DRACO, BASTA – le grito Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de sus intenciones – DEJALO ,YA. – los gritos de Ginny lograron despertar a Ron._

_Ron bajo las escaleras en pijama con cara de pocos amigos, últimamente amanecía de malas, su carácter se había vuelto muy voluble desde hacia unos meses._

_- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – dijo Ron desde las escaleras, no había cambiado mucho tenia las mismas pecas lo único distinto era su musculatura la cual había aumentado por el duro entrenamiento que tenían los aurores._

_-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron Draco y Ginny al mismo tiempo pero al parecer Ron no había oído._

_- Por que no se calman es mi día libre – les reclamo, pero se arrepintió de lo que acababa de de decir ya que su hermana lo estaba fulminando con la mirada – yo… que hice…lo siento… - dijo pero ya era tarde._

_- ASI NOS AGRADECES QUE CELEBREMOS TU CUMPLEAÑOS – Ginny estaba furiosa __– MAL AGRADECIDO. DRACO ¿DONDE ESTA MI VARITA?_

_- Tranquila…Ginevra__...- lo siento – trato Ron de tranquilizarla, pero había cometido un gran error._

_- NO ME LLAMES GINEVRA – Ginny se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron con la mano levantada se las iba a cobrar al estilo muggle cuando Draco la intercepto._

_- Basta, dejen de pelear – dijo mientras intentaba detener a Ginny antes de que mate a su hermano._

_- Lo siento – dijo Ron – se me había olvidado – y después volteo a ver a Draco y con una gran sonrisa dijo - Gracias Draco me salvaste de una muerte segura._

_Draco se rio pero Ginny nada mas lanzo un resoplido y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina._

_- Creo que necesitaras mas que un lo siento, Ronald – dijo Draco siguiendo a Ginny._

_- Ya esta tu desayuno - Dijo Ginny aun enojada, de repente sintió sus brazos que la abrazaban y le hacían cosquillas – basta – decía intentando no reír._

_- No parare hasta que me perdones – dijo Ron sin parar de hacerle cosquillas._

_- OK – dijo entre risas – esta bien – se zafo de los brazos de su hermano, se volteo y ahora ella lo abrazo – FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS – y hizo aparecer un pequeño regalo con el color de su equipo de Quidditch favorito._

_Ron abrió la caja y vio un hermoso reloj que parecía como cualquier reloj muggle pero este le indicaba la hora __del lugar que se encontraba, ya que era común que Ron como el mejor auror de América tuviera misiones fuera de Nueva York._

_- Este repondrá el que te destruyeron en la última misión _

_- No me lo recuerdes, Ginny – dijo con cara de susto – cuando los sepan mis padres me mataran._

_- Ronald, no puede ser que les tengas tanto miedo a tus padres – Dijo Draco entre risas ante lo dicho por Ron._

_- Con mi papa, no creo que haya problema pero mi madre…es otro cuento…_

_- Jajajaja – Draco no podía dejar de reír se acerco a la cocina y estaba a punto de abrir el horno de nuevo cuando..._

_- ALEJATE DE ESE HORNO__, DRACO O PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS – grito Ginny muy al estilo de Molly Weasley._

_Draco se había alejado rápidamente del horno con la cara completamente rojo de la vergüenza y por que no del susto también._

_- jajajaja- Ron no paraba de reír – y yo no puedo creer que tú tengas tanto miedo a Ginny – dijo entre risas._

_- Continua Weasley y te veras lleno de forinculos – dijo con la varita en mano._

_Pero Ron no paraba de reír, Ginny se había ido a la cocina ha terminar el desayuno, las peleas infantiles de ellos dos ya la tenían harta. Cuando Ron se estaba calmando de la risa un dolor de cabeza intenso le empezó a surgir sin razón, estuvo a punto de desmayarse si no fuera por Draco el ya estaría en el piso. _

_-¡Otra Vez! – dijo Draco, tratando de no levantar la voz, Ginny no se había dado cuenta de nada y no debía darse cuenta. – Te tomaste tu poción – dijo casi en susurro._

_- Esa porquería – Dijo Ron con cara de asco – no me dieron nauseas y no me la tome._

_- Como se te ocurre si no te la tomas puedes…_

_- Ya esta el desayuno – dijo de nuevo Ginny desde la cocina – apúrate Ron, ah y ya llego el correo te envían regalos._

_- Estoy bien – le dijo a Draco también en susurro y se dirigió a la cocina- REGALOS, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI… - Ron se movía como si no pasara nada, pero a Draco no le gustaba que esos dolores cada vez eran mas frecuentes, si Ginny se enteraba que era por su culpa lo que paso hace tres meses…. (Bueno esta parte no se las pondré mas adelante la sabrán, jajajajaja)._

_- __Wow. Dijo Ron con tono exageradamente emocionado – unos guantes de guardián nuevos, mira Draco me los envía George _

_- Si, después que quemaste los últimos que tenías, no te habías animado a comprarte otros_

_- Mmmm – dijo Ron sin responderle a su amigo – no quería que me dieran malos recuerdos a la hora de jugar_

_- Ah, si, y por eso no compraste otros, tus manos siempre salían lastimadas y eso no es bueno – dijo Ginny – lo bueno es que tus hermanos te quieren tanto para regalarte otros._

_- Mama, me mando__ pasteles, que rico – y agarro uno y se lo devoro inmediatamente._

_- __Espera... que todavía no almuerzas – y le puso un plato con la comida que más le gustaba, huevos, jamon, pan tostado y tocino, adoraba esos desayunos._

_- Srita. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Weasley – dijo una voz desde la sala_

_Ginny fue la primera en asomarse a la sala y vio a un señor canoso, bigotón y medio regordete que se encontraba en la chimenea._

_- Jefe¿pasa algo? – dijo Ginny _

_- Necesito que se presente en la oficina es urgente_

_- Pero… yog… - dijo Ron aun con comida en la boca_

_- Si, también usted Sr. Weasley, lamento lo de su día libre, pero ha habido un intento de escape de Azkaban._

_- ¿De quien? – dijo Draco que acababa de entrar a la sala, con un jugo en la mano._

_- De su padre. Intento hacer lo que hizo hace tres meses._

_- De nuevo. Es que tu padre no entiende – dijo Ron dejando el plato en la mesa del centro – después de lo que me hizo…es un…_

_- Espera, hace tres meses – dijo Ginny, empezando a sacar conclusiones – cuando tuviste el incidente en el partido, no se suponía que estabas en un partido y por eso te lastimaste…me mintieron – y volteo a ver a Draco – los dos – Draco nunca le ocultaba nada – no lo puedo creer._

_- Disculpen – dijo el jefe que aun seguía ahí – explíquenselo después es urgente, los veré en 10 minutos. – y desapareció._

_- Voy a bañarme… - dijo Ron saliendo volado de la sala_

_- Ah, no me debes una explicación – pero Ron ya había subido las escaleras – tu no te salvas, Draco._

_- Después te explico es mejor arreglar la cocina – dijo Draco evadiendo la pregunta._

_- Mas te vale – dijo amenazándolo y le ayudo a limpiar – No puedo creer que me hayas mentido._

_- Lo lamento _

_En ese momento una lechuza tocaba la ventana y Ginny fue y recogió un pequeño paquete, al parecer era otro regalo para Ron, pero tenia una letra conocida en la tarjeta__"Feliz Cumpleaños Ron, De: Harry y Hermione" __lo iba a devolver cuando Ron se lo arrebato estaba aun con el cabello mojado, pero ya se había cambiadola ropa. Vio el paquete y saco su varita:_

_- "Incendio" – el paquete ardió en llamas, puso las cenizas en otro sobre y lo regreso con una nota__"cenizas como todos los años, gracias, pero no me gustan, disfrútenlas ustedes"__ y la lechuza salió con el paquete que le enviaron a sus dueños._

_- No deberías hacer eso – dijo Ginny – siempre lo haces, ni __siquiera lo abres o lees las cartas siempre..._

_- Tenemos trabajo, VAMONOS – la interrumpió Ron, entro a la chimenea y dijo – "al ministerio de magia de América"_

_Continuara… _

* * *

**_ Bueno creo que es la primera vez que pongo un comentario en algun capitulo..._**

**_ Quisiera agradecer a cada persona que a pasado por aqui y me a dejado reviews.. y quisiera pedirles perdon por que me he tardado un poco en este capitulo..pero mi trabajo me ha impedido continuar..._**

**_ Agradezco los 22 reviews que van hasta ahora..aquellos buenos y aquellos malos..tratare tardarme menos en subir el siguiente capitulo.._**

**_ Este capitulo ya lo subi en mi fotolog en mi perfil es mi HOMEPAGE.. pasen..a veces lo subo antes ahi debido a que ahi me fijo que escribo mal... _**

**_Saludines_**

**_ Gracias _**

**_Idalia2209_**

**_Rosa Idalia Guevara _**


	6. LA HUIDA DE AZKABAN

**_Hola_**

**_Lamento haberme tardado tanto. Es la primera vez que recibo un review pidiendome que lo continue..la inspiracion se me habia ido y la recupere..espero les guste lo que les dejo..si hay algun horror..diganmelo para corregirlo._**

**_ Cuidense_**

**_Atte:_**

**_Idalia2209  
_**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6 .- LA HUIDA DE AZKABAN**

_Draco se apresuraba a limpiar la cocina, __lo hacia rápidamente para poder alcanzar a su amigo, Ron ya se había ido hace 5 minutos, su casi desmayo lo tenia muy intranquilo a pesar de todo no había tomado la poción y no creyó que haya ayudado nada que los inconscientes de Potter y Granger le enviaran un regalo de cumpleaños, no habían aprendido nada, cada año desde la gran pelea de el trio, Ron se había encargado de regresarles un paquete con cenizas, sin abrir el regalo o la carta, el había cortado con esa amistad de tajo. Sin dar mas explicaciones que __"confié en ellos…en ella y ambos me han traicionado, no quiero nada de ellos, ni el saludo. LOS ODIO". __Sabia q Ronald era muy terco pero que también era fácil persuadirlo, el tenia un corazón de pollo (al menos eso pensó siempre Draco de el), pero su corazón se había endurecido, nadie lo había logrado solo esos dos IDIOTAS habían hecho morir esa parte de Ron y el los odiaba por eso._

_- ¡Dejarías eso¡Draco! __– lo regaño Ginny que se encontraba parada al lado de la chimenea, ya llevaba su capa de viaje y lo veía desesperada – se que te encanta hacerlo al estilo muggle – dijo con tono burlón- o solo quieres evitarme – agrego como si nada._

_Draco no se había dado cuenta que recogía como todo un muggle debido a su gran amistad con Emma, saco su varita y limpio todo en segundos, tomo su capa y se acerco a Ginny._

– _Ves tan sencillo que hubieras hecho eso– dijo Ginny y lo vio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y puso ojos de borreguito – Draquito...__– dijo con una voz melosa nada de ella – quisiera... – pero antes que dijera nada Draco ya estaba en la chimenea – espera.._

_- Al ministerio de magia en América – dijo rápidamente y claramente para evitar a Ginny_

_- Me las pagaras ¡Malfoy! – dijo Ginny furiosa pero Draco ya se había ido – Cobarde- bufo – Al ministerio de magia en América.- y sintió q su cuerpo giraba rápidamente vio varias chimeneas o al menos eso creyó, salió de la chimenea llena de hollín, con un movimiento de varita se limpio la capa y pudo ver el largo pasillo con piso de madera, muy parecido al ministerio en Inglaterra se observaba el pasillo las chimeneas a ambos lados, el piso de madera, pero en esa parte había ventanas donde se podía observa la estatua de la libertad, ese ministerio no estaba bajo tierra, era un edificio que no podrían ver los muggles y tenia una hermosa vista._

_La razón principal por que no le gustaba ir al ministerio ni a ella ni a Ron , era la estatua q estaba en medio del vestíbulo se encontraba un homenaje a nada mas y nada menos que al peor enemigo de Ron ( como el le decía cuando tenia que hablar de el) Harry Potter ( N/A: se que esto puede sonar medio alucinado, pero un homenaje por ahí debería tener :P)ahí estaba con sus gafas levantando la varita y abajo decía __" Homenaje al elegido que nos libero de Lord Voldemort."_

_Ginny __seguía caminando y vio como Draco pasaba por los sensores de rectitud y la esperaba para que llegaran juntos._

_- hola, Nick – saludo Ginny a uno de los magos, robusto y rubio aproximadamente como de 30 años y le dio una sonrisa como saludos – ¿ah visto a mi hermano?_

_- El __Sr. Weasley hace unos minutos que paso por aquí – señalo a la estatua de Potter – puede observar le dejo una marca como cada vez que viene._

_Ginny volteo a ver la parte que señalaba el guardia y vio una pequeña leyenda que decía "Traidor". __Su hermano no toleraba esa maldita estatua y cada vez como poseído mandaba un hechizo y destrozaba un poco de la estatua, ya le habían llamado la atención pero el no hacia caso por alguna razón, la estatua no podía ser reparada Ron era hábil con sus hechizos._

_- Le dije que cada vez que lo hiciera se le descontarían 20 galeones a su sueldo – y se rio – pero al parecer no le importa, creo que es la razón por lo que no lo vemos seguido por aquí ¿verdad?_

_Ginny no hizo caso al comentario de Nick y siguió caminado con Draco al __elevador, iban solos al parecer todo mundo estaba en las oficinas debido a la emergencia._

_- ¿Por qué me evitas? – dijo Ginny cuando se subieron al __elevador._

_- Por que se que quieres preguntar – dijo Draco muy serio – pero lo lamento, Ron me lo ha prohibido y no te diré._

_- Pero Draco… - hizo de nuevo ojos de borreguito_

_-jajajaja_

_- ¿de que te ríes? – dijo Ginny furiosa_

_- desde hace mucho que no hacías esos ojos – y le lanzo una sonrisita –desde que querías saber la sorpresa para tu cumpleaños, jajajaja – no pudo aguantar mas la risa, sintió un golpe en el brazo – hey!!_

_- No te burles_

_El elevador se paro y salieron por que ya habían llegado a su sitio, siguieron por un pasillo lleno de puertas en la del fondo decía Departamento de Seguridad__ Mágica, entraron y vieron los cubículos vacios todos se encontraban en la sala de juntas, entraron y observaron las caras de sus compañeros estaban preocupados._

_- Srita. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy__ – dijo un hombre canoso, con bigote, medio regordete, el mismo que había aparecido en su chimenea – El Sr. Weasley se acaba de ir a Azkaban, las cosas están muy serias… ha tomado rehenes – dijo apenas la ultima frase._

_- Mi padre se HA ATREVIDO__ – dijo Draco furioso_

_- pero eso no es todo – lo interrumpió su jefe antes de continuar – dijo que Ronald fuera a verlo, que si el iba dejaría a los rehenes._

_-¿Pero el no tiene varita? – dijo Ginny aun en shock por la noticia._

_- Se la ha robado a…_

_- A mi esposa – un muchacho que conocían muy bien en especial Ginny .Se había acercado a ellos – Necesito que me ayuden...esta embarazada._

_- __Tranquilízate, Dean – dijo acercándose y tomándole las manos – Lavender estará bien_

_- Pero...Gin…ayudala_

_- Ron la cuidara y nosotros también. – Dijo Ginny muy determinada – Nos vamos nosotros a Azkaban- dijo dirigiéndose a su jefe. _

_- Pero...no creo..._

_-¿Envió a Ron solo? – pregunto Draco con la cara completamente preocupado, lo mas seguro es que su padre, quisiera terminar lo que empezó hace tres meses._

_- Long__bottom y Lovegood fueron con el. Pero los esperábamos para que fueran a dar apoyo._

_De repente un patronus en forma de liebre apareció en la sala y se oyó la voz de Luna "necesitamos refuerzos, la Sra. Thomas fue enviada a San Mungo"_

_Dean salió corriendo hacia el elevador y no supieron mas de el._

_- Vámonos, Ginny – dijo Draco muy tranquilo._

_Ambos salieron y se dirgieron a las chimeneas, primero entro Ginny a la chimenea y dijo – Azkaban – Draco la siguió._

_Se aparecieron y vieron que no había nadie en los pasillos__, caminaron y se encontraron con varios magos heridos los reconocieron enseguida, todos eran compañeros suyos grandes aurores ninguno estaba muerto pero pronto lo estarían si no se les ayudaba._

_- Hay que hacer algo, Draco._

_- No podemos – el siguió caminando como si nada, el ya sabia a lo que iba. No quedaba otra tenia que matarlo, solo así salvaría a su amigo._

_- Draco, por...ahhh – grito Ginny, Draco se volteo con su varita en mano una persona había aparecido enfrente de Ginny y la había asustado – Luna, me asustaste – Draco se volteo y siguió caminando sin bajar la varita._

_- Hola, acabo de llegar de San mungo, Lavender esta mal – empezó a ver a los heridos con un movimiento de varita empezó uno a uno a ponerlos en un solo lugar – me dijeron q les diera esto, ya vienen sanadores para acá._

_- Bien, entonces sigamos – volteo a ver donde se encontraba Draco y lo vio dar vuelta a la derecha – Alcancemos a Draco – Luna la siguió con varita en mano y cuando dieron vuelta vieron un rayo rojo y alguien salió volando topando con la pared. Ginny no lo había identificado se acercaba lentamente, se podía escuchar los gritos y un duelo en proceso._

_- ¡Neville!- Luna salió corriendo y se acerco, le dio un poco de poción que llevaba consigo – Estas bien – dijo sollozando_

_- Tranquila – le toco el rostro – estoy bien, no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente – y le lanzo una gran sonrisa._

_- Tonto – le pego en el hombro y Neville emitió un leve grito de dolor – oh... lo siento._

_- Draco ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Esta peleando…no tienes idea de lo que ocurre Gin – dijo levantándose – Vamos, Draco esta en peligro._

_No estaba lista para lo que estaba viendo el duelo era ha muerte, pero ella creyó que vería a Draco peleando con su padre, pero estaba peleando con Ron, que rayos estaba sucediendo._

_- Draco¿Qué rayos haces?- se acerco pero Draco la lanzo a un lado con hechizo escudo, lo cual hizo que Ron aprovechara para atacar, lo lanzo hacia la pared y Draco estaba a punto de perder la conciencia. - RON – el escudo seguía activado y no pudo acercarse – ¡BASTA!_

_Ron se estaba acercando a ella y tenia una mirada __fría, distante, esa mirada la vio hace unos meses cuando lo vio en el hospital se lo habían atribuido a la supuesta caída de la escoba pero ahora que sabia que eso no era cierto._

_- Hola, hermanita – dijo Ron con una voz fría – que pasa, quieres defender a este TRAIDOR._

_- Ron, es Draco, míralo – y lo señalo – es Draco, no Harry – empezaron lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – por dios ¡despierta!_

_- Se quien es – se acerco a Draco y tenia la varita levantada - ¡Crucio!_

_Malfoy se empezó a retorcer y gritar del dolor._

_-¡Expelliarmus! – grito Neville y desarmo a Lucius Malfoy que había levantado la varita para atacar a Ginny. Pero la varita la tomo un tipo fornido el cual no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vieron en Hogwarts. Y se la regreso a Lucius._

_- Es Goyle – dijo Luna detrás de Neville – El fue quien lo libero._

_-¡Billius! – Grito Goyle – termina con esto_

_- Perfecto – volteo y empezó a mover los labios...cuando Ginny se atreveso y se paro enfrente de Draco, la tortura había hecho caer a Draco inconsiente por lo tanto el hechizo escudo se deshizo y ella pudo pasar – QUITATE, hermanita. – dijo en tono burlón._

_- NO LE HARAS DAÑO, NO TE LO PERMITIRE – dijo decidida completamente furiosa y asustada por que jamás creyó que su hermano estuviera haciendo eso, era una pesadilla, tenia que serlo._

_- NO TE LO PERMITIREMOS – dijeron Luna y Neville al mismo tiempo, ambos se pararon al lado de Ginny._

_De repente se oyeron las chimeneas habían varias personas llegando y se __oían voces a lo lejos "tomen a los heridos y llévenlos a San Mungo" – dijo una voz de mujer – "los Aurores vayan a dar apoyo y no nos estorben" se oyeron pasos y eso asusto a Lucius._

_-¡Ronald! – Dijo Lucius – Vámonos – Goyle tomo a Lucius, se notaba que el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse en pie era completamente agotador, y se desaparecieron juntos._

_- ¡Bombarda máxima! – Dijo Ron y la puerta fue derribada – Quieren luchar conmigo, en serio, les he ganado a los cuatro en Duelos quieren en serio intentarlo – dijo burlándose._

_- Basta – Draco se levanto - pon resistencia Ron, no te dejes controlar._

_- jajajaja- rio como alguna vez se escucho reír a Voldemort, loco completamente loco- no me dejo controlar, esa es la razón por la que estoy ayudando a tu padre, el me dará lo que quiero. Dinero, Fama y matar…_

_- Matar ¿a quien? – dijo Luna, bajando ligeramente la varita. Grave error._

_- A Harry, a Lovegood, a quien sea –pero que mejor empezar contigo – ¡Avada Kedavra!_

_Luna fue tirada al suelo por Neville, pero al caer se golpeo la cabeza. – Luna, oh por Merlín ¿¡que hice¡Luna! – Neville estaba histérico no podía creer que ella no despertara._

_Ginny y Draco lanzaban hechizos, Ginny intento desarmarlo pero no lo logro, Draco fue aturdido. Ginny se encontraba enfrente de su hermano, lo observo sus ojos estaban llenos de ira no podía reconocer a su hermano, el rostro dulce que tenia cuando abrió el regalo de mama se había esfumado, noto que el levanto su varita pero ella no reaccionaba no podía moverse no había magia en eso simplemente no podía., no escucho el grito de Draco advirtiéndola, ni el ruido de los aurores que querían entrar a la sala de visitas._

_- ¡Crucio! – dijo Ron_

_Ginny esperaba sentir el dolor de la maldición imperdonable pero vio a Draco que se atravesaba y la maldición le daba directo, eso la hizo reaccionar levanto su varita y ataco: _

– _¡Desmaius! – Su hermano esquivo el ataque el siempre hacia eso, le lanzo una risa burlona en el momento en que se despejaba la entrada a la sala y desapareció sin mas explicaciones.- Dra.. Draco ¿estas bien?_

_- Mejor, ahora que ya no siento nada – y le dio una pequeña sonrisa_

_- Lo siento, yo…_

_- Tranquila, no importa – se apoyo en el piso y se levanto – Neville y Luna ¿Dónde están?_

_- Por aquí – se oyó la voz de Neville , se encontraba detrás de una columna, tenia a Luna en brazos, al parecer se había escondido para poder protegerla – mi va..Varita se me cayo cuando.._

_- Tranquilo estará bien – Dijo Ginny acercándose a el – Hay que llevarla a San Mungo._

_- Tu varita, Neville – dijo Draco dándole dos varitas la de el y la de Luna – No debemos decir nada – varios aurores habían entrado y observaban la escena – yo hablare – dijo tranquilo – síganme la corriente._

_Ginny ayudo a Neville a levantar a Luna y se acerco los cuatro a los aurores , al parecer no eran de América, no los reconocieron de la oficina. Pero vieron a una persona conocida , a Ginny se le revolvió el estomago, Draco agarro fuertemente la varita y Neville se digno a darle una gran sonrisa._

_- ¿Cómo están?, Por __Merlín – dijo el ojiverde al ver a Luna en los brazos de Neville - ¿Qué ha pasado? _

_- han atacado, a los aurores mientras había una visita – dijo fríamente Draco al parecer se estaba inventando la historia en ese instante – Lavender Thomas fue tomada como rehén, Ron, Neville y Luna llegaron , al parecer mi padre quería tener enfrente a Ron porque cuando llego libero a Lavender._

_- Eso es cierto – interrumpió Neville – cuando llegamos la estaban torturando, lo mas seguro es que se haya distraído por que se suponia que Goyle era un auror y el aprovecho para atacarla y tomarla como rehen._

_- Pero se supone que aquí se entra sin varita _

_- Es cierto, Harry, pero el es…_

_- Un auror – termino de decir Draco – se tardo mucho en terminar pero hace dos meses se graduó el no fue registrado, era un auror._

_-¿ Como pudieron hacer auror a Goyle?_

_- De la misma manera que yo los soy, Potter – hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra _

_-¿ Donde esta Ron? – Dijo Harry al percatarse que no estaba – se supone que el llego primero con Luna y Neville¿cierto?_

_- Si – dijo Neville, bajando la cabeza – el…_

_- Ha muerto – interrumpió Draco, todos lo miraron confundidos, en que momento había decidido decir eso, no tenia idea, pero no dejaría que supieran que su amigo era un TRAIDOR._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK (N/A si es un Flash back muy largo)_

Todos en la sala oían lo que realmente había pasado y estaban sorprendidos de que Ron hubiera utilizado la maldición asesina en Luna.

No podían creer que Ron el mas pequeño de los Hermanos Weasley era el temible Billius el que estaba aterrorizando a todo el mundo mágico.

Continuara….

* * *

**_¿por que escribo ahora aca bajo tambien? .._**

**_Para agradecer los reviews... ademas hare un final tipo telenovela..si no les gusta avisenme asi lo dejare de hacer ._**

**_¿ Que paso con Ron?¿como empezo a salirse de control?¿que paso tres meses antes de la huida?¿por que es ahora Billius? Muchas dudas se resolveran el proximo capitulo... Observaremos la reaccion de Harry a la confesion ¿la familia Weasley dejara de odiar a Harry y Hermione?_**

**_ Esperenlo pronto!! _**


	7. LA SEPARACION DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY

_**Hola...**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Espero que esten bien..lamento mucho haberme tardado de nuevo..pero no sabia como seguir...tengo demasiadas ideas..demasiadas...lo unico lo cual me lleva a concluir que sera un fic..largo..larguisimo..**_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo..no me convencio del todo.**_

_**Perdon pero sus dudas acerca de lo que paso hace tres meses antes de la supuesta muerte de Ron debian desaparecer en este capitulo, pero el capitulo termino de una manera muy distinta.**_

_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi todos son de J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi imaginacion para esto._

_**Atte: Idalia2209**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 7.- LA SEPARACION DE LA FAMILIA WEASLEY**

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de oír, mucho menos Harry no podía creer que Ginny se había puesto de acuerdo con Draco para mentirle de esa manera. Para excluirlo de lo que le paso a Ron, pero algo venia a su mente "¿Qué paso tres meses antes de la supuesta muerte de Ron?" 

Esas ideas las tenia latentes en su cabeza cuando llego al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place era muy extraño vivir ahí pero después de tres años ya se estaba acostumbrando. Entro y con un movimiento de varita encendió las luces.

-¿Piensas quedarte afuera?- pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Hermione! – grito para traer a su prometida a la realidad.

- Lo siento – y entro aun pensando en miles de cosas, ella estaba segura que la única razón por la que Ron se hubiera vuelto mortifago, seria lo que paso entre ellos, pero no podía aceptarlo, por que entonces seria su culpa. Que el hombre que mas ha amado en su vida se haya vuelto mortifago, que su familia lo deteste, bueno al menos la mayoría de ellos.

- ¡Hermione! – ella oyó muy a lo lejos la voz de Harry que la volvía a la realidad de nuevo

- Si…Harry...que pasa…

- Es lo que yo me preguntaba – dijo al momento que su prometida entraba a la sala y se sentaba pero aun con la cabeza en otro lado- Hermione Jane Granger me puedes decir por que tienes cara de estar pensando en los TIMOS – la vio con mucho cuidado, vio que tenia la misma cara que ponía cuando sabia la respuesta de un examen.

-¿Que? – dijo sin poner atención a lo que dijo Harry, pero al momento de verlo que la examinaba cuidadosamente se puso roja – HARRY JAMES POTTER, como se te ocurre decir eso… yo no tengo esa cara… - pero como no había escuchado exactamente lo que había dicho no pudo continuar

- Hermione, no me haces caso- dijo con un tono consolador, el cual era muy típico de el mas cuando Hermione necesitaba su apoyo- por ejemplo, no tienes idea de lo que te acabo de decir – y se sentó a su lado con el temor de que le lanzara un hechizo.

- Yo...

- Ves, te lo dije – dijo Harry con tono triunfante – ¿Que te pasa? – estaba preocupado no entendía por que Hermione actuaba asi, tal vez todo lo que había pasado en la madriguera, el como había terminado todo la había afectado.

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¡COMO SE ATREVIO!! – dijo George furioso hasta ese momento el no había reaccionado, estaba en completo shock – PARA MI RON SIGUE MUERTO_

_- Entiende George, Ron no es el mismo estoy…_

_- BASTA – dijo la Sra. Weasley interrumpiendo a Ginny – ya sabemos que paso, pero eso no cambia NADA. Mi hijo sigue muerto, no me interrumpan – dijo al ver que Ginny estaba a punto de contestar – el no revivirá a menos que deje a los mortifagos que han hecho tanto daño a nuestra familia – la Sra. Weasley tenia lagrimas en los ojos y su esposo la observaba y le tomaba el hombro como una forma de apoyarla, su rostro también se había endurecido, esa confesión no había ayudado a los Sres. Weasley solo los había preocupado mas._

_- Mama, Papa – dijo Ginny en tono de suplica – no entienden, estoy segura que hay magia detrás de la actitud de Ron._

_- Tal vez – dijo el Sr. Weasley – pero creo que nosotros debemos dejar todo como esta._

_- Pero… papa hay que ayudar a Ginny a..._

_- Bill debes entender que nosotros no podemos apoyar a nuestro hijo ahora que es un mortifago, lo lamento.- se levanto y ayudo a su esposa a levantarse subieron por las escaleras y se podía observar llorar a los Sres. Weasley._

_Ginny se derrumbo en el sillón y puso sus manos en su rostro jamás se había puesto a pensar que sus padres reaccionarían así. Draco se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, ella se apoyo en el pero no podía dejar de llorar._

_- Estoy de acuerdo con mis padres – dijo George – Ronald sigue muerto, es un mortifago y ha traicionado a la familia._

_- No, no es cierto – dijo Neville al momento que se levantaba del sillón – el no es el – dijo torpemente – ustedes me entienden, hemos investigado la actitud de Ron es distinta debe haber magia detrás de esto._

_- Discúlpame Neville, pero no entiendes – dijo George tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta – ellos mataron a Fred, a Lupin a Tonks y a muchos mas, pero mataron a uno de sus hermanos , el es un TRAIDOR y les juro que si lo tengo enfrente lo matare, por Fred. – lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás._

_- Tú crees que nuestro hermano quisiera eso – dijo Percy, parándose enfrente de Fred – yo también estuve furioso cuando me lo dijeron pero lo he visto. El no es Ron, es Billius ahora y la única manera de que vuelva a ser nuestro hermano es estar con el. Apoyarlo. NO CREES QUE YO ME TOMARIA TANTAS MOLESTIAS POR NADA – dijo furioso ahora sabia que las tonterías que había hecho antes había afectado a su familia y después de la muerte de Fred protegería a toda su familia – POR LA FAMILIA. POR FRED. DEBEMOS APOYAR A RON. AYUDARLO._

_- No el que no entiende eres tu – quito a Percy de en medio – ustedes perdieron a un hermano, yo perdí una parte de mi, el me complementaba, nunca en nuestra vida nos habíamos separado. NUNCA – las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de George jamás había llorado en publico por su hermano – No puedo perdonar a Ron. No puedo ayudarlo, al menos no ahora.- salió de la madriguera y se desapareció._

_Hubo un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Charlie se animo a hablar._

_- Yo no puedo hacer nada por Ron. _

_- Charlie, tu podrías… _

_- Percy, no quiero saber nada de Ron, el esta muerto_

_-Pero Charlie ¿tu también?_

_- Lo siento, yo no vivo aquí, no puedo ayudar y creo que tampoco quiero ayudar – vio a sus hermanos con una mirada de tristeza mezclada con un poco de orgullo – cuando Ron vuelva avísenme, pero no… creo estar preparado para nada el que mi hermano sea un mor...mortifago...no me lo esperaba...lo siento...- salió y también se desapareció._

_-¡No puedo creerlo!!_

_- Degberias amoggr – dijo Fleur con un pequeño tono sarcástico que noto Bill de inmediato_

_-¡¿Qué dices Fleur?! – Volteo a ver a su esposa – es nuestro hermano, parte de la familia. No puedes..._

_- Amogrr, no puede segr que crean que togdos reaccionarían bien a la notigcia_

_- Pero..._

_- deben dejagrlos pengsar y digerir la notigcia – dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo_

_- Fleur tiene razón – dijo Luna – poco a poco lo entenderán, mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos con la investigación._

_- Si tienen razón – Dijo Ginny limpiándose las lagrimas y parándose del asiento - tenemos que seguir con lo nuestro._

_- Disculpen – dijo una voz muy tenue, no quería interrumpir – ¿podemos ayudar?_

_- Granger, tu y Potter ya hicieron demasiado – dijo Draco viéndolos a ambos pero sus ojos grises la voltearon a ver a Hermione fijamente – o no lo crees ¿Granger?_

_Fin del flash back_

- No puedo creer que nos culpen a nosotros, no tenemos la culpa de lo que sentimos.

- ¿lo que sentimos? Harry ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sentimos?- Harry no supo que responder – Harry yo… tu sabes que...bueno lo que siento por Ron.

- ¿lo que sientes por Ron? – por que le daba melancolía oír esas palabras, por que sabe que es verdad que su relación había sido por que el había muerto y Ginny estaba con Draco – bueno pero creí...

- No... yo lo quiero...aun lo quiero…pero…creo que los que tuvimos la culpa …de que Ron y Ginny se separaran de nosotros fuimos nosotros mismos.

- ok… perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

- Harry – volteo a verlo con los ojos vidriosos.- tu sabes que la única razón que estemos juntos es… - trago saliva y tomo aire – Ginny salía con Malfoy y Ron se alejo de nosotros.

- Si, por la influencia de Malfoy – dijo Harry con tono de desprecio.

- Tal vez, pero creo que yo debí tener el coraje de decirle lo que significo para mi ese beso.

- Pero Hermione – dijo Harry con un tono ligeramente rojo en las mejillas – nosotros creíamos que sentíamos algo. Al menos hasta...

- Hasta que se fueron a vivir a América. – ya no pudo contener las lagrimas – no...Nosotros los alejamos y a lo mejor nosotros somos los causantes del odio de Ron.

- Tranquila Herm – dijo abrazándola, pero el muy en el fondo pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**_Harry y Hermione no saben lo que afecto a Ron y Ginny su indecision, pero la pregunta sigue en el aire ¿Que paso tres meses antes de la supuesta muerte de Ron? lo sabremos pronto._**

**_ Esperenlo !!_**

_Dejen Reviews, solo les quitara unos minutos..._

_Agradezco los 33 reviews que llevo hasta ahora..esperemos que les guste por donde va la historia.._

_Cuidense_


	8. SECRETOS

_**Hola...**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Espero que esten bien..**_

**_Ya tengo una lista de como iran los capitulos..asi sera mas facil (al menos para mi) poder avanzar..._**

**_Este capitulo es el mas largo.. Lo notaran enseguida... se da informacion..pero aun quedan mas dudas..._**

**_Dejen reviews..se agradecen...criticas..halagos de todo..._**

_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi todos son de J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi imaginacion para esto._

_**Atte: Idalia2209**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 8.- SECRETOS**

Los secretos mas difíciles de confesar son los que traen consigo las consecuencias mas severas.

_-¿como decirles que es mi culpa? El que debería estar donde esta Ron ahora , soy yo. ¿ como confesarle a ella , que el era el culpable de que su familia se estuviera desintegrando?_ – esos eran los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy, estaba dando vueltas como si estuviera enjaulado y se encontraba en la libertad del bosque que se encontraba cerca de la madriguera.

La discusión del dia anterior había terminado muy mal , la familia Weasley una de las familias mas unidas que conocía, o la única familia feliz que el conocía estuviera ahora sufriendo por su CULPA.

- Maldicion – dijo al momento que golpeaba un árbol.

- ¿Estas bien? – dijo una voz conocida para el, la persona mas importante en esos últimos años estaba ahí y el no podía decirle nada. Simplemente se le quedo viendo en silencio – Draco ¿estas bien? – dijo acercándose a el, le toco el rostro y lo examino – Estas palido, creo que estas enfermo , deberíamos…- pero el la interrumpió con una largo abrazo, hacia mucho tiempo que el no la abrazaba al menos no de esa manera. El la abrazaba con necesidad, el necesitaba ser abrazado. – Draco… - dijo muy lentamente, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

- Me vas a odiar – dijo separándose de Ginny – creo que ya es hora de que sepas que paso tres meses antes de la transformación de Ron.

Mientras tanto en San Mungo

- Srita. Granger, no la esperábamos el dia de hoy – dijo un sanador en los consultorios principales

- Lo se – dijo volteando a ver a su antiguo compañero de Hogwarts , quien podría creer que Seamus Finnigan, era su jefe – Pero creo que era necesario que viniera a trabajar..tengo cosas pendientes – dijo entrando a su oficina , en la puerta se podría leer "Jefa del departamento de de daños por hechizos (cuarta planta) – tengo varios casos, no me puedes dejar trabajar.

- No discutiré contigo… - dijo Seamus muy serio – pero debes saber que Dean necesita saber que has avanzado con su esposa – se detuvo antes de continuar para ver si ella estaba decidida a continuar trabajando, todo mundo creía que estaría de luna de miel con el famoso Potter , al ver que Hermione lo observaba atentamente prosiguió – aun no descubres nada…

- Lo último que probé fue una poción muy fuerte, se despertó pero solo por una hora, creo que debo seguir por ese rumbo.- dijo al momento que se ponía a checar unos expedientes que tenia en el escritorio – estos son los casos del dia de hoy, les dare un vistazo vere a los pacientes y tendras mi informe a las 6 en punto como siempre.

- Crei que ya estarías con Potter de luna de miel – dijo en un tono muy seco – no creo que debas disponer de esta institución como si…

- SEAMUS, es mejor que no termines esa oración – dijo volteándolo a ver furiosa – el hecho de que seas el director no te da el derecho a meterte en mi vida. No he terminado – dijo al momento que Seamus hizo un gesto de protestar – yo rechace el puesto de director, lo RECHACE y sigues furioso por que no fuiste el primero, LO LAMENTO, contento, ¡yo nunca pedi el puesto!! – no sabia por que había dicho so ni por que estaba furiosa que no pudo controlarse.

- Cre…creo.. – dijo apenas estaba sorprendido – checas los pendientes y vete – se dirigio a la salida de la oficina – Lamento que pienses eso.

- ¡¡Estoy despedida!! – no podía creer que había arruinado su carrera en un arranque.

- No, pero aun si tu pensaras eso, jamás me hablarías asi – se volteo a verla – estas mal y no creo que estes en condiciones de ver a ningún paciente, tomate el mes que pediste de vacaciones y te aseguro el dia que se casen, yo te dare otro mes, Vete a casa y calmate – salió de la oficina.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, después de estar unos minutos pensando en eso se volvió a los expedientes que tenia en su escritorio. No quiso leer expedientes de los nuevos pacientes ya que no tendría tiempo de verlos. Se dispuso a leer los expedientes de los pacientes que tenían más de un año ahí. Vio que una niña que le había rebotado un hechizo y había quedado en coma ya había reaccionado, la poción que había hecho para ella había sido un éxito, puso su expediente en una bandeja que decía _"dar de alta"_ ya se encargaría el sanador de la tarde de ese trabajo, el otro caso que tenia mas de un año era el de la Sra. Lavander Thomas, después del ataque de hace dos años llego a Azkaban muy grave. Todavía recordaba ese dia.

_FLASH BACK_

_- ¿Dra. Granger?_

_- si – dijo la castaña, que se encontraba examinando a un paciente._

_- Llego un auror.. con un herido…es urgente..- dijo casi sin aliento _

_- Voy, encárgate – dejo a un sanador con su paciente y salió corriendo al pasillo, el corazón se le detuvo por un momento cuando se dio cuenta quien era la persona que estaba enfrente de ella - ¿LUNA? – de repente se le helo la sangre - ¡RON! ¿Es ron?¿el … _

_- Tranquila – la interrumpió Luna – no es Ron – y le dirigio una mirada de "lo sabia" lo cual la hizo sonrojar – es Lavander._

_- ¿Lavander? – Acaso Ron estaba con ella de nuevo, pensó - ¿Dónde esta?_

_- Por aquí – dijo el sanador que la había ido a buscar. Observo a Lavander inconsciente y se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Se le vino a la mente la idea de que ella soñaba con tener los hijos de Ron y ahora ahí esta Lavander embarazada..pero que estaba pensando , salió de sus pensamientos y empezó a examinarla – Luna ¿que fue lo que paso?_

_- Lucius Malfoy la ataco, con un hechizo que no conozco y callo inconsciente._

_- ¿Lucius Malfoy? El no esta en Azkaban…_

_- Exacto. Debo irme. – y se desapareció._

_- Pero… - al voltear Luna ya se había ido. No entendía nada. Pero no tenia tiempo de nada – Necesito una poción revalitizadora y un poco de Esencia de dictamo para esta herida en el brazo. Apurese – le dijo a la sanadora que la estaba auxiliando._

_- ¿Doctora?_

_- ¿Trajiste todo? – dijo sin retirar la vista de Lavander, mientras pronunciaba un hechizo para que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar_

_- Si, pero…_

_- ¡Damelo!!- dijo desesperada, ya que tenia que actuar rápidamente_

_- El esposo de la señora. Quiere pasar._

_- No – dijo sin pensarlo, no podía ver a Ron no después de lo que había pasado – Cuando termine y la estabilice pasara._

_Despues de dos horas con Lavander , había cerrado sus heridas tenia mejor color y su temperatura era normal, el embarazo era de alto riesgo, por lo que se quedaría en el hospital, lo que mas le preocupaba es que no había conseguido despertarla, al parecer esta en coma y no sabia como iba a reaccionar Ron (ella creía que era su esposo) con eso._

_Cuando salió vio una cara conocida, pero no pertenecía a ningún pelirrojo._

_-¿Dean? – dijo confundida , que hacia Dean ahí - ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Lavander es mi esposa_

_- Ahh – no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se viera en su rostro – ella esta bien y el bebe también , pero.._

_- ¡Que pasa!_

_- Esta en coma…_

_Fin del flash Back_

Habia probado de todo, pociones hechizos y contrahechizos pero aun no encontraba nada que pudiera despertarla, el bebe había nacido ya hacia un año y diez meses, pero Lavander no había reaccionado, debido al ataque la bebe era muy débil y no tenia el amor de su madre. Dean la cuidaba pero no era suficiente, visitaba a su esposa todos los días y siempre iba a su oficina a ver si había un adelanto, pero no había pasado nada, solo que la ultima vez que la visito le pidio su permiso y probo una poción muy fuerte que la despertó por una hora. Lo suficiente para que conociera a su hija a la cual Dean había decidido llamarla Jean por la doctora que la había traido al mundo. Lavander acepto ya que agradecia a Hermione que salvara a su hija, estaban platicando animadamente cuando de repente se desplomo en la cama en coma de nuevo. Dean no regreso en una semana al hospital, quería disfrutar de el recuerdo de su esposa consciente y concidio que ella salió de vacaciones, los sanadores que la habían visto en esas dos semanas , no habían hecho un avance y ella no podría en ese momento. Tomo el expediente hizo un vale y se salió.

- Lita – llamo a su secretaria- en el escritorio hay un vale para llevarme una copia del expediente de la Sra. Thomas podrías traerme la copia que ya me tengo que ir.

- Si, Dra. Granger.

- Hola – dijo una voz detrás de ella y unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

- Harry ¿que haces aquí? – dijo volteándose a ver a su prometido, quedando a centímetros de su boca, que últimamente no le provocaba nada.

- Vengo por ti para almorzar- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – ya es hora.

- Ya es tan tarde. – estaba sorprendida de que ya hubieran pasado tres horas- Me entretuve leyendo expedientes.

- Vamonos – entro a la oficina de Hermione y salió con sus cosas – ¿a donde quiere ir?

- A casa

- Pero Hermione… - dijo con cara de suplica - vamos te invito a desayunar a un restaurante.

- A casa – repitió - creo que necesitamos hablar de lo que dejamos pendiente ayer.

- Hablar de eso te hace mal – dijo Harry , con un tono preocupado – mirate estas cansada.

- Tengo mucho tiempo para descansar – Harry la miro desconcertado – Seamus me dijo que me tomara las vacaciones que pedi - y le conto a Harry lo que había pasado.

- Hermione, creo que si necesitas descansar. Tu nunca actuarias asi.

- Necesito hablar contigo, por favor.

- Esta bien – acepto a regañadientes – pero no mas trabajo

- Exacto – y le dio un gran abrazo.

Cuando iban saliendo la secretaria le entrego un folder a hermione pero antes de que ella dijera algo.

- Gracias , me voy – la secretaria entendió de que no tenia permiso de decir que eran esos papeles – deje un expediente para dar de alta. Que revisen a la niña y si esta en condiciones que se vaya a su casa. Nos vemos en un mes – dijo guiñándole el ojo a su secretaria que ella interpreto como un gracias por no decir nada.

Harry no se percato de nada. el estaba tratando de acordarse como salir de ahí.

- No puedo creer. Que no sepas como salir – le dijo Hermione con un tono de fastidio.

- Yo no trabajo aquí – protesto el ojiverde

- Si pero vienes casi todos los días. Eres un distraído – dijo al momento que le tomaba el brazo y se subían al elevador para salir de ahí y tener una charla muy seria.

- ¡No es cierto!!- reclamo de nuevo el pelinegro. Y se dirigieron a la salida.

En la madriguera en el almuerzo

- Tenemos que hablar – le susurro Draco a Ginny, intentando que no lo oyeran los Sres. Weasley que en ese preciso instante estaban sentados en la mesa almorzando con ellos.

- Mama, papa. ¿Nos podemos retirar? – dijo Ginny parándose de la mesa y jalando a Draco discretamente para que el también se levantara – Trabajo ya saben..

- Claro – dijo la Sra. Weasley y siguió platicando con su esposo.

Ginny y Draco tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la madriguera para desaparecerse al trabajo pero en ves de eso aparecieron en una casa vieja y en mal estado. Que la pudieron reconocer por que era la casa de los gritos.

- ¡¡YACC!! , ¿Por qué aquí, Draco? – dijo Ginny sin poder disimular su asco por ese lugar.

- Por que no quiero interrupciones – dijo sentándose en una silla que había hecho aparecer – y creo que necesito un lugar que yo conozca por si intentas matarme.

- Draco, basta. – dijo con un tono de impaciencia en su voz – dime que pasa ¿ que paso en ese dia? ¿ Que paso tres meses … - pero no pudo terminar la oración por que Draco la estaba abrazando – y esto .. – dijo apartándose de el – me estas asustando, la única vez que estabas asi, fue cuando .. – ella sabia que la única vez que estaba asi era cuando tenia que decir algo con su pasado, la ultima vez fue cuando hablo con ella y Ron del plan que tenia para matar a Dumbledore – Habla .

Draco tomo aire y comenzó a hablar - Ese dia teníamos partido de quidditch , pero Ron logro cambiarlo al otro dia con el pretexto de que teníamos una misión aunque la verdad era que mi padre había pedido verme y no me podía negar..

_Flash Back_

_- Todavia no puedo creerlo – dijo el rubio cuando salian del cuarto. Ginny ya se había ido a la oficina, solo quedaban ellos en la casa – Son unos…_

_- Hipocritas, malos amigos , no quiero saber nada de ellos – dijo el pelirrojo, se veía que estaba furioso, su cara no era la misma, la sonrisa que lo distinguía se había desvanecido hacia unos meses_

_- Siempres dices eso.._

_- Ahora es en serio – lo interrumpió Ron – no me pueden creer tan idiota como para olvidar lo que me han hecho_

_- Quisieras concentrarte – cambio Draco el tema bruscamente – después despotricaras por Granger y Potter – se dirigieron a la chimenea, estaba muy nervioso.- por favor intenta recordar el por que le menti a Ginny._

_- Por que no quieres que se entere de que vas a ver a tu padre. – dijo Ron muy tranquilo._

_- Exacto!! – y volteo a ver a Ron – Asi que concentrate y…_

_- Quisieras calmarte – Ron estaba muy serio – tu padre quiere verte y no dejare q te presione con nada – puso una expresión que Draco no le conoció hasta ese momento, era una mezcla de enojo con resignación – Tu padre, no podrá presionarte a hacer nada que no quieras por que yo estare ahí.- tomo polvos flu y se metió a la chimenea – a Azkaban – dijo y desapareció en medio de las llamas._

_Draco lo imito, ahora no solo estaba nervioso por ver a su padre si no preocupado por Ron, el que ahora era como su hermano que lo apoyo en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida estaba cambiando y todo debido a esa castaña a la cual había visto unos meses antes. Al terminar ese dia se propuso que hablaría seriamente con su amigo._

_Al llegar a Azkaban vio que Ron platicaba con una persona conocida._

_- Hola, Lavander – dijo Draco, extendió la mano para saludar a su compañera, ella había estudiado con ellos en America._

_- Muy bien, Malfoy. ¿No se nota? _

_Draco no se había percatado del vientre de la chica, para el pareciera que estaba a punto de estallar lógico no dijo nada - eh – dijo a penas quitándose esos pensamientos de reírse de la chica – felicítame a Dean – dijo muy al estilo de Malfoy pero no pudo aguantarse de decir – pero creo que debería encontrar otra esposa…mmm..mas delgada…_

_En ese instante sintió una libreta en la cabeza, Lavander estaba roja de furia y estaba a punto de lanzarle un maldición cuando Ron llego al rescate._

_- Momentito – y le agarro la mano donde tenia la varita – en tu estado …- y movio la cabeza en forma negativa – o quieres terminar aquí._

_Lavander bajo la varita y dijo - Tu padre te espera en la sala de visitas – y se dio la vuelta hacia la salida – y tu madre también. – añadió y apareció una sonrisa al ver la cara que tenia Malfoy, palideció en un instante y se agarro de lo primero que tenia cerca ( una columna ) para evitar caerse. Lavander se fue feliz de la cara de Malfoy al fin de cuentas tenia su venganza._

_- Mujeres… - dijo Ron – pobre del que las hace enojar – volteo a ver a su amigo y sonrio, algo raro en el en esa epoca - tranquilo..apuremonos antes de que tu madre mate a tu padre._

_- No..no.. - dijo con una voz alarmada_

_- No lo hara – y camino delante de su amigo – no lo hizo cuando vivía con el, menos ahora que ya se libro de el._

_Draco iba muy nervioso por los pasillos de Azkaban no solo porque tenia que ver a su padre si no porque la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, no la paso muy bien. A pesar de que el Sr. Weasley lo había ayudado para que no terminara en Azkaban como su padre no lo pudo salvar de estar un mes entero al que a el le pareció un año, el no hubiera sobrevivido esas semanas si no fuera por Ron y Ginny que lo visitaban dos veces a la semana._

_Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio que ya habían llegado a la sala de visitas, era un cuarto grande en el cual se deberían de encontrar un auror en cada puerta, había dos puertas una que llevaba al prisionero a su celda y otra por donde entraban las visitas, después de la guerra con Voldemort los dementores ya no eran los guardias en Azkaban, pero el ministerio los controlaba cuidadosamente._

_Al entrar a la habitación se dio cuenta que las puertas no estaban vigiladas y que en la sala solo había un auror._

_- Goyle, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Draco fríamente, nadie creería que eran amigos o mejor dichos compinches de maldades en Hogwarts _

_- ¿Dónde esta el otro guardia?, no se supone que debería haber dos – pregunto Ron, con la mano en el bolsillo tomando su varita con fuerza, su instinto el cual había desarrollado en los últimos años, le decía que algo no estaba bien – Sra. Malfoy, debemos irnos. – Se acerco a la madre de Malfoy y la tomo del brazo pero ella lo empujo encima de la mesa, Ron saco su varita pero no pudo hacer nada ya que Lucius Malfoy se la arrebato y se la puso en la garganta._

_Draco no pudo reaccionar, no entendía como su madre estaba ayudando a su padre en ese acto pero lo entendió de inmediato cuando su padre les ordeno a Goyle y su madre que cerraran las puertas, no sabia como, pero estaban bajo la maldición Imperius. Draco saco su varita y le apunto a su padre pero el tenia a Ron de escudo y al parecer no podía atacarlo sin dañar a Ron._

_- ¡Matalo! – le grito Ron_

_- Yo.. – como el Draco Malfoy podía dudar en matar a la persona que lo había enviado a Voldemort , antes el no hubiera dudado pasar por quien sea para matarlo, para vengarse por las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar._

_- Esta bien, Atúrdelo, pero has algo. – Ron se sentía impotente por que no podía hacer nada hacia mucho tiempo que el no dependía de sus amigos para defenderse – ¡Malfoy! , has algo o lo hago yo…_

_- No puedo .. – bajo su varita y su padre aprovecho para aturdir a Ron _

_- Accio varita – dijo Lucius – Draco me has decepcionado – y se acerco a el, Azkaban había acabado con su elegancia su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio, el traje a rayas no le quedaba bien como sus túnicas de marca que siempre usaba – como puedes tenerle consideración a ese traidor de la sangre – dijo señalando a Ron que estaba inconsciente en el suelo_

_- Es mi amigo – vio a su padre y observo que se puso furioso cuando el dijo eso – No, no es mi amigo- corrigió – es mi familia, mi hermano. _

_- Traidor – dijo Lucius completamente furioso le apunto con la varita y empezó a decir un conjuro que no reconoció._

_ Draco se empezó a sentir mareado y de repente una extraña sensación de furia, enojo empezó a crecer en el, los malos momento que había vivido con Voldemort, ver como asesinaban y torturaban, cuando ella lo abandono, la furia se apodero de el de una manera que jamás había sentido, no se daba cuenta de que toda persona que se encontraba en Azkaban podía sentir lo mismo que el._

_De repente de la varita de Lucius salió un rayo blanco con destellos rojos directo al corazón de Draco, pero sin razón Ron se atravesó y se abalanzo sobre Lucius, lo cual hizo que la maldición le diera a el directo en el pecho, Ron estaba furioso y ni siquiera el contacto con esa maldición lo hizo detenerse, golpeaba a Lucius con fuerza, una y otra vez. _

_Draco reacciono y tomo su varita – Inmovulus – dijo separándolos a los dos, pero se dio cuenta de que su padre estaba inconsciente. Le quito la varita de su madre (la cual también tenia en su poder) y corrió a llamar refuerzos._

_Fin del flash Back_

- Ron termino en San Mungo, atendido por un especialista en maldiciones no conocidas , durante tres días, no durmió, estaba furioso por lo que lo tenían aislado a pesar de que no tenia varita su magia se había salido de control y podía lastimar a gente inocente – concluyo Draco su confesión, observo a Ginny tratando de adivinar en su rostro su reacción pero ella no lo estaba mirando, esta viendo al piso como si estuviera viendo lo mas interesante – Ginny .. – Dijo a penas, necesitaba saber que pensaba, - Yo..Bueno.. ¿Que piensas?

- Yo… - dijo Ginny sin desviar la mirada del piso – yo…NO PUEDO CREERLO – el carácter Molly Weasley que Ginny pocas veces mostraba estaba saliendo a la luz – NO PUEDE SER QUE ME HAYAS OCULTADO ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE – se acerco a Draco completamente furiosa, respiro hondo y dijo tranquilamente – ¿Por que no dijiste nada? No crees que esa información es muy valiosa..

- Yo.. – Draco iba a empezar a disculparse, ponerse de rodillas si era necesario, algo que jamás en condiciones normales haría, pero esta era una situación de emergencia, pero no pudo decir nada por que lo dicho por Ginny lo había confundido - ¿Qué información?

- Por Merlín … - dijo Ginny desesperada – solo pensabas en que iba a pasar cuando me enterara que tú eras la razón de ese accidente, pero creo que crees que ese accidente es la causa de que Ron sea Billius o ¿me equivoco?

- Si, creo que ese hechizo lo afecto, te decía que todos en Azkaban se enfurecieron pero como Ron no expresa su furia el hechizo le debió afectar mas, creo que esa era la razón de que se abalanzara encima de mi padre.

- Que bueno que entendiste – dijo en tono sarcástico – NO CREES QUE ESA INFORMACION ES MUY IMPORTANTE SI QUEREMOS A RON DE VUELTA

- yo creí que te enfurecerías conmigo, que me odiarías por lo que le paso a tu hermano – dijo volteando a otro lado, que tonto había sido, su egoísmo lo había llevado a ese punto, como Draco Malfoy, no se dio cuenta de eso, por un instante noto que el había cambiado demasiado.

- Claro que estoy furiosa – dijo Ginny – pero no por lo de Ron si no por que esa información es muy valiosa – se acerco a Draco y tomo su mano – Draco Malfoy has cambiado pero creo que aun sigues pensando en ti primero. – dijo casi pareciera que le acababa de leer el pensamiento a Draco.

- Como puedo ser tan estúpido – se paro inmediatamente tomando a Ginny desprevenida que por poco y se cae de la silla – Un Malfoy jamás había actuado así. ¡Que rayos me pasa!

- Tranquilo – se acerco a el y tomo su rostro con sus manos – eres mejor que tu padre, tienes amigos por los que te preocupas, y pues el amor, eso que a lo mejor tu padre jamás llegara a sentir.

- Amor – dijo Draco en tono despectivo – y de que me ha servido, solo me ha hecho sufrir – dijo al momento que se apartaba de Ginny.

- Pero el amor, te ha hecho una mejor persona.- pero vio que Draco no reacciono, el seguía de espaldas – MALFOY eres el mejor amigo, mejor dicho hermano que he tenido, no me celas, no me asfixias y no me sobreproteges, eres toda una nueva persona y debes valorarte. No importa lo que ELLA crea.

Draco no había pensado en eso desde hace mucho tiempo, le había dolido el desprecio de esa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro, no podía creer que no la había olvidado y su mejor amiga estaba allí apoyándolo, el no era el mismo Draco Malfoy era un nuevo Draco, uno mejorado.

Mientras tanto en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place

Después de haber almorzado, Harry y Hermione estaban en la sala, había dos cafés en la mesa que ninguno de los dos había tocado. Harry observaba a su prometida, que simplemente no se animaba a decir nada, la veía retorcer la servilleta una y otra vez.

- Hermione – Harry hablo casi en susurro – creo que me ibas a decir algo.. Bueno si aun quieres.

- Si , quiero. – Dijo sin dejar de retorcer la servilleta, Harry le tomo las manos y le quito la servilleta como señal de apoyo, ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa – yo vi a Ron unos meses antes de su supuesta muerte.

- tu… Hermione..¿Por que no me dijiste nada?

- termino muy mal.. No quise decirte lo que paso, por que lo hubieras ido a buscar y a lo mejor terminarían peleando y yo no quiero eso – los ojos de Hermione se veían vidriosos, las lagrimas estaban amenazando en salir - recuerdas que fui a Nueva York, para buscar telas para el vestido de novia…

- Si – dijo Harry, no agrego más por que tenia que oír cuidadosamente lo que le iban a decir.

- Bueno, me encontré a Ron..

_Flash Back_

_- ¿Hermione Granger? – dijo una voz detrás de la castaña al voltear vio unos hermosos ojos azules que la veían completamente sorprendidos – Granger, ¿que haces aquí? – al oír que le hablaba por su apellido sintió un hueco en el estomago._

_- De compras – dijo secamente y continúo su camino, pero Ron la tomo del brazo y se lo impidió._

_- ¿Potter ha venido contigo?_

_- ¿Potter? – Dijo en tono sarcástico – tu mejor amigo, Harry Potter. _

_- Existe algún otro Potter – dijo con un tono de voz que daba entender que el comentario que dijo Hermione le había molestado – Vino o no. Habla_

_- Creo que el estar tanto tiempo con Malfoy te ha quitado los pocos modales que tenias – dijo al momento que jalaba su brazo para que la dejara irse, tenia que salir de ahí inmediatamente, pero el la tomo de nuevo pero ahora de la cintura y la acerco a el, el olor masculino que se desprendía de el lo sentía en cada célula de su cuerpo. Lo cual la hizo sonrojarse_

_- ¿con calor, Granger? – dijo Ron con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y se noto el sarcasmo en su voz, _

_"si no supiera que era Ron Weasley, pareciera que estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy.", pensaba Hermione, a penas por que el estar tan cerca de Ron la atontaba, no supo ni como pero Ron la estaba besando, sentía sus labios suaves en los suyos, correspondió el beso por que el era muy buen besador, estaba deseando ese beso hace mucho, "aun lo amaba" este pensamiento la trajo a la realidad y lo empujo para que la dejara respirar._

_- ¿necesitas aire, Granger? – dijo de nuevo al estilo Malfoy _

_- Claro, y para eso necesito que tú y tú gran ego se alejen de mí que me roban el aire _

_Ron la tomo de nuevo por la cintura y estaba a punto de besarla, roso sus labios con los de ella._

_- ¿Quién besa mejor? Potter o yo – esa pregunta no la esperaba, pero supo en un instante como responderla._

_- Por supuesto que mi prometido_

_- ¿Prometido?_

_- Si , Harry y yo nos casaremos en dos meses – mintió por que la fecha no la habían puesto aun pero quería buscar una bonita tela, si se casaban o no ella ya tendría la tela – si vengo a comprar mí vestido de novia._

_Al parecer la noticia no le cayó muy bien a Ron que simplemente se puso del mismo color de su cabello_

_- Creo que serán muy felices – dijo dándole la espalda – tal para cual, ambos traidores y ambos… - al parecer pensaba algo con lo que le hiciera daño a Hermione y lo logro – y ambos SANGRE SUCIA.._

_Hermione no creyó que el se atreviera a decirle eso, lo obligo a que la viera y levanto la mano para darle una buena bofetada , pero Ron le detuvo la mano – Suéltame_

_- NO_

_- Te digo que me sueltes, WEASLEY!! – dijo furiosa, solo así el le haría caso. Y tuvo razón Ron la soltó y se disponía a irse. – Tú te alejaste, tú eres el traidor, ya eres un Sangre pura que cree que lo único que importa es eso, Eres un hipócrita, tus padres saben que tratas a la gente así, ¿Ginny lo sabe? – lo que sucedió después no se lo esperaba Ron volteo y con una mirada que no reconocía, ella jamás la había visto en Ron estaba furioso, podría verse el rencor en sus ojos. Ella por un instante creyó que le echaría una maldición._

_- Yo te amaba, Hermione – dijo en voz baja, aun con esa mirada de odio, pero ya no gritaba – Te amo y tú … Te vas a casar con Harry, el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo. – poco a poco se vio que se calmo el confesar sus sentimientos al parecer lo habían calmado un poco, pero aun la veía con rencor – me traicionaron. El único que es honesto conmigo es Draco, aun que me duela. – Le dio la espalda y agrego – Hasta nunca, Granger. – siguió caminando como si nada, pero ella lo detuvo quería preguntarle algo que le intrigaba._

_-¿Por que siempre quemas los regalos que te enviamos? – no sabia por que preguntaba pero la confesión que el le acababa de hacer le había recordado lo mucho que lo amaba._

_- Por que lo mejor para seguir es olvidarse del pasado y el fuego lo cura todo. – y sin decir palabra, sin importarle que estuviera en una calle con miles de muggles se desapareció._

_Fin del flash Back_

- ¿el aun te amaba? – dijo Harry, no dándole importancia al insulto que le había dicho Ron, se notaba que los celos del chico le habían hecho decir tal infamia.

- Si, y yo… también…

Los secretos que mas trabajo dan para decirse son los que mas consecuencias traen. Eso lo aprendió Hermione, no sabia por que razón jamás le dijo a Ron lo que sentía, ella se engaño, engaño a su corazón para que sintiera algo por alguien mas, alguien con quien fuera mas fácil amar, pero era un error, ni ella ni Harry pudieron engañar a su corazón.

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo, la revelacion de Draco le ha dado una idea a Ginny, pero desgraciadamente esta idea incluye a Hermione, ella le ayudara a salvar a su hermano.**_

* * *

_Dejen Reviews, solo les quitara unos minutos..._

_Agradezco los 38 reviews que llevo hasta ahora.._

De ahora en adelante pondre agradecimientos por los reviews..

**Faithfrv** .- holas..si es un poco corto el cap 7 pero espero me revindique con este q es mas largo.

**Selina Rojas** .- Lamento decirte que Harru no se queda con her al menos no en este fic.. como quiera espero q sigas pasando aun q no sea tu pareja favorita.

**ilovedanyruper**t .- poco a poco se desarrollara y todo lo revuerlto volvera a su sitio.

**DesiWeasley **.- espero q con este capitulo se hayan disipado tus dudas, de lo q paso tres meses antes.

**chiquita05 **.- si Herms ama a Ron, al menos aun ... espero te guste lo de este capitulo.

_Cuidense_

y Dejen review..


	9. VIEJAS AMISTADES

_**Hola...**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Ya se que siempre digo que me tardare menos en el sig. capitulo, pero no lo puedo evitar, el trabajo, mis amigas y ahora el softbol y tochito.. me tienen ocupadisima..pero bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 9.. espero les guste.**_

_**Muchos diran que he idrolatrado a Ron en este fic y a harry lo he puesto como un egoista, pero es q a veces asi lo senti, ademas en este capitulo me interno mas en la relacion de Luna y Neville, espero les guste.**_

_**Disfrutenlo**_

**_Dejen reviews..se agradecen...criticas..halagos de todo..._**

_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi todos son de J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi imaginacion para esto._

_**Atte: Idalia2209**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9.- VIEJAS AMISTADES**

Lo único que a veces te mantiene vivo y con ganas de salir adelante son las amistades, a Draco Malfoy lo único que le ayudo a ser una mejor persona y soportar su vida después de la derrota de Voldemort ,habían sido Ron y Ginny , al principio su relación con Ron no era de lo mejor, pero Ginny le había ayudado a ganárselo, Draco no sabia lo que era en verdad una amistad, llego a confundirla con algo mas, el ultimo año en Hogwarts se hizo novio de Ginny Weasley y estaba feliz , al parecer ella también pero cuando Potter y Granger empezaron a salir juntos se dio cuenta de que Ginny todavía sentía algo por Potter. Decidieron terminar y no se le hizo doloroso como lo creía por que ella aun seguía siendo su mejor amiga, el la consideraba como la persona mas importante en su vida a pesar de que el se había enamorado por única vez y le habían roto el corazón, ella lo apoyo y Ron también pero aun asi le dolia.

Draco Malfoy pensaba en todo eso en la oficina de aurores le acababa de llegar una carta ya hacia una hora y no se animaba a abrirla.

- Quisieras abrirla de una vez, Draco.

- Gin… pero es de ella…

- En serio .. – le quito el sobre y leyó la dirección – esta es la dirección de casa de sus padres.

- Y..

- Que ella se fue de Nueva york a Asia y que si fuera de ella , ¿no crees que la dirección debería ser de la India? – Ginny lo miraba con una gran sonrisa burlona en la cara, Draco Malfoy se volvia un idiota cuando se trataba de ella, pero después puso una cara muy seria – No puedo creer que todavía pienses en ella.

- Tu todavia piensas en Potter – no era una pregunta, Draco afirmo como si los supiera de siempre – y no me digas que no es cierto – dijo al momento que Ginny iba a protestar y la dejo callada – vez se como dejarte callada, Weasley. – dijo al momento que abria la carta.

- Espero que te diga, que se va a casar – Draco la vio con unos ojos bien abiertos y se apresuro a leer la carta – yo también se como dejarte callado , Malfoy. –

Ginny se paro de su escritorio, ella y Draco compartían oficina, asi como lo hacían Luna y Neville, ellos tenían su oficina enfrente, Gin se paro en la puerta y vio que comían muy animadamente, se notaba que se amaban con locura, como ella alguna vez amo a Harry, como aun lo amaba, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un sonido la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Volteo a ver que había emitido ese sonido, vio a Draco buscando como loco, algo en el escritorio y después continuo con la oficina tirando todo lo que estaba a su paso - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Tengo… irme… desaparecida – Draco balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y seguía buscando como loco, algo al parecer que no se encontraba en la habitación.

- Calmate – Ginny lo tomo por los brazos y el se movia insistentemente tratando de seguir buscando – DRACO MALFOY – no había visto a Draco asi hace mucho tiempo, completamente desesperado y con los ojos vidriosos, la única vez que lo vio asi, fue cuando ella lo dejo.- ¿ que te pasa? – dijo al momento que lo obligaba a sentarse, el ruido había atraído la atención de Luna y Neville que se encontraban observando la escena desde la puerta.

- Esta bien – dijo Neville muy preocupado

- Tal vez , necesite un poco de sopa – dijo y se dirigio a su oficina, trayendo un tazon con sopa y lo puso en el escritorio – espero que te ayude a sentirte mejor.

- Gracias, Luna – dijo Ginny sin dejar de ver a Draco - ¿Dónde esta la carta? – Draco señalo el escritorio y vio una carta a medio arrugar en el. La leyó cuidadosamente y supo por que Draco había reaccionado de esa manera, la mujer de la que se había enamorado estaba desaparecida – Creo que lo primero es que vayas a pedir un permiso – dijo sacando un pergamino, escribiendo algo y lo mando volando a su destino – Percy te recibirá en unos minutos, tranquilízate. – y se sento a su lado.

- ¿Que ocurre? – dijo Neville sentándose en el escritorio

- Tomate la sopa, Draco – dijo Luna acercándole el plato, pero no le hizo el menor caso

- No creo que quiera , querida – dijo Neville y Luna se aparto y dejo la sopa donde estaba – nos pueden decir ¿Qué pasa?

- Lo que pasa – dijo Draco hablando con claridad – es que ha desaparecido una amiga…

- De pura casualidad no es una chica de ojos verdes – dijo Luna muy tranquilamente – ya se me hacia raro que no me escribiera

- Ella te escribe – se paro Draco rápidamente y estaba tomando a Luna de los hombros – ¿Cuándo?¿ donde la puedo encontrar?

- La ultima vez me escribió desde la India – dijo con los ojos bien abiertos esa actitud de Draco la había asustado

- ¿Donde la puedo encontrar?,¿desde cuando no te escribe?

- SUELTALA – Neville se acerco a Luna y la aparto de Draco – No te atrevas a tocarla de ese modo

- Yo…

- No me ha escrito desde hace un año y no se donde la puedo encontrar, pero te dare la ultima dirección de donde me escribió – se solto del abrazo de su esposo y salió de nuevo, trayendo un sobre – toma y perdón por no decirte nada, pero ella me lo pidió.

- No deberías darle nada – dijo Neville furioso

- Yo.. Gracias – dijo Draco apenado pero interesado en el sobre, en ese instante llego un papel volando para el, lo abrió y lo leyó –Percy me dice que no me puede recibir pero que puedo tomarme dos semanas para la investigación.

En ese instante llego otro comunicado pero esta vez era para Ginny, lo abrió y lo empezó a leer y sus ojos se iban abriendo como iba leyendo.

- NO, no me puede hacer esto – dijo dando un gran golpe en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Luna – Percy te ha regañado de nuevo.

- Como que de nuevo… - dijo Draco detuviendose por un instante ya que desde el momento que le llego el comunicado se había puesto a dar vueltas por toda la oficina, revisando papeles y otras cosas – ¿que hiciste?

- Yo.. – dijo poniendo una cara de niña que no rompe ni un plato

- Tu le crees, Draco – dijo Neville volteando a ver al rubio que se estaba aguantando una carcajada

- La verdad .. – tomo un poco de aire y tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza para no reírse – No

- YO NO HE HECHO NADA – dijo Ginny indignada – hoy al menos no – Ginny se acordaba muy bien del ultimo comunicado que le había enviado su hermano eso había pasado hacia dos semanas.

_Flash Back_

_En la oficina del jefe de seguridad mágica (ósea en la oficina de Percy)_

_- No puedo creerlo Ginevra – Percy estaba furioso solo llevaban dos semanas en Londres y ya se había hecho un desastre – no parece que eres uno de los mejores aurores de América._

_- Yo no hice nada – dijo Ginny completamente furiosa, primero por que la estaban regañando por una tontería y segundo por que la había llamado por su nombre completo – y no me…_

_- Te llamo como quiero – replico Percy antes de que su hermana dijera cualquier cosa – No puede ser – dijo mas para si que para Ginny se paro del escritorio y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la oficina._

_Ginny para calmarse empezó a observar la oficina de Percy, mientras el seguía hablando. La oficina era un poco mas grande que la que compartía con Draco, claro el no la compartía por lo que tenia mas espacio , en el librero podría observar los premios que Percy había ganado en Hogwarts y todas las decoraciones que le habían dado desde que empezó a trabajar en el ministerio y una foto de cada uno de sus hermano pero la que estaba en medio por poco la hace olvidarse por que estaba furiosa, en ella podía ver a Fred y George volando cerca de la madriguera y se veía que lanzaban fuegos artificiales, ellos dos era inseparables. Pero de repente Percy la trajo a la realidad._

_-¿Me estas escuchando? – dijo Percy con un tono de hermano preocupado mas que de jefe _

_- Si – y se volteo a ver a su hermano, debía apartar la vista de esa foto o se pondría a llorar – Pero ya te dije que no he hecho nada._

_- NADA – Percy volvió a su humor anterior – el atacar a un compañero con un hechizo de mocomurcielagos, NO ES NADA._

_- El me provoco...el_

_- Yo no hice nada - dijo un pelinegro que se encontraba en la habitación pero no se había atrevido a decir nada _

_- No hiciste nada, eh?? – dijo Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a el quedando a centímetros de su rostro – me besaste, sin mi permiso – Ginny observaba como Harry veía sus labios estaba segura que quería otro pero lo dejo con ganas – no crees que esa es una buena razón, hermanito. Perdón, jefe Weasley._

_- No me interesa la razón – pero observo a Harry con una mirada de "no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermanita de nuevo" – No debes hechizar a ningún compañero. Por lo tanto se te quitaran dos días de paga y a Potter medio día._

_- Pero yo…_

_- Quieres un día completo, Potter – dijo Percy fulminándolo con la mirada_

_- Perfecto – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba mucho que le quitaran dinero, pero haber visto a Harry en aprietos, valía la pena, pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante –! no es justo!_

_-¿Que? – Percy estaba furioso como su hermana ponía entre dicho lo que el ordenaba – De que rayos estas hablando, TE ATREVES A.._

_- Me atrevo – dijo Ginny enfrentándose a su hermano, nunca les había temido por que empezar ahora , aun que fuera su jefe – a POTTER no le afecta que le quites dinero el tiene mas dinero que tu y yo juntos!_

_- Percy, ya dio una orden – Harry miro a Ginny con una sonrisa de triunfo – ya no hay nada que hacer._

_- Tiene razón – dijo Percy con una sonrisa en el rostro, se vengaría que su hermana lo estuviera poniendo en esa situación, sabía que su hermana no le hablaría en un rato pero…la venganza es dulce._

_- No…puedo creerlo – dijo Harry completamente furioso y asustado, no sabía que esperar, al fin de cuentas Percy, era un Weasley. – te dejas manipular..Tu.._

_- NO ME DEJO MANIPULAR POR NADIE POTTER – y volteo a ver a su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro – Potter se encargara de archivar todos los informes del año pasado, se encuentran en un gran desorden._

_-¡Que!! _

_- Perfecto – dijo Ginny sin poder disimular su alegría_

_- Y tendrás un mes para terminar – dijo volteando a ver a Potter que lo mataba con la mirada – Pero no te preocupes la Srita. Ginevra Weasley te ayudara._

_- ¡QUE!_

_Fin del flash Back_

- Bueno, pero pensándolo bien tu no acabaste bien librada de esa situación, ¿cierto? – dijo Luna mirando a su amiga.

- Claro que no – dijo poniendo una cara de resignación y frustración, todavía no podía creer que su hermano le hubiera hecho eso – y aun me quedan dos semanas y luego esto – dijo levantando el pergamino que tenía en la mano – escuchen:

_" Srita. Weasley_

_Mediante este comunicado le aviso que debido a la ausencia de Sr. Malfoy usted necesitara ayuda para el caso de los mortifagos, por lo tanto el Sr. Potter se presentara el día de mañana para que lo ponga al tanto de todos los avances del caso._

_Atte.: Percy Weasley_

_Jefe del departamento de Seguridad Mágica"_

- No le basto, con las horas que paso con el debido al mugroso archivo y- volteo a ver a Luna Y Neville – No entiendo por que no puedo seguir el caso con ustedes, saben todo de el.

- Lo que pasa .. – Dijo Luna, un poco apenada no quería decir nada aun pero no le quedaba de otra – yo también me ausentare al menos en unos meses y mientras tanto estaré en trabajo de escritorio – dijo con una tristeza en el rostro algo raro en ella.

- Te ha despedido. Bueno después de lo que paso la última vez – dijo Draco sin pensar, mientras terminaba de arreglar todos los expedientes que tenia pendientes para salir inmediatamente – ella..

- Cállate – dijo Neville furioso acercándose a el con una valentía que no lo había caracterizado en Hogwarts pero que la había adquirido después de la batalla final contra Voldemort – Luna no tuvo la culpa de que los hipogrifos destruyeran esas casas.

- No para nada – dijo en tono sarcástico – el haber lanzado un hurón como carnada por ahí para atraerlos y tomar una de sus plumas para quien sabe que…

- Te he dicho que te calles – Neville se acerco y lo obligo a pararse tomando de la túnica – No te atrevas a decir nada de mi esposa. Me oíste.

- Suéltame, Longbottom – Dijo Draco viendo a Neville con superioridad ¿De cuando acá Neville Longbottom, lo trataba así? – Esta túnica cuesta más que lo que tú y Luna ganan juntas en un mes.

Neville estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Draco, el sabia que nunca cambiaria pero era completamente frustrante y no dejaría que hablara así de su esposa. Al momento de que levantaba el puño para golpearlo, una pequeña mano le tomo el brazo y lo calmo con solo tocarlo. Su Luna estaba ahí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos vidriosos y el verla a punto de llorar le hizo olvidarse de Draco lo soltó rápidamente y se acerco a su esposa.

- No llores – la tomo del rostro y le limpio la única lágrima que salía de su rostro - ¿por que lloras?

- Es Malfoy, ¿que esperabas? – esa frase hizo que Draco se pusiera mas pálido de lo normal y por un segundo se sintió como en esa torre de Astronomía cuando estaba a punto de matar a Dumbledore, como un completo idiota.

- Lo siento – dijo apenas para que lo oyeran los presentes – estoy muy nervioso.. Yo..

- No importa – dijo tomando de nuevo el brazo de Neville y obligándolo a sentarse en el escritorio de Ginny – no me han despedido – dijo al momento de que Ginny iba a preguntarle , ya que apenas había reaccionado después de la escena que habían tenido Draco y Neville – Estoy embarazada.

- Felicidades – dijo Draco y se puso a checar los informes de nuevo – y lo siento por lo que te dije.

- Pero… esa no es una razón para que estés en trabajo de escritorio – dijo Ginny completamente sorprendida por la noticia – es sensato que mas adelante tengas permiso para no venir..Pero..

- No piensas felicitarnos – dijo Luna al momento que se ponía enfrente de su esposo que se encontraba ahora apoyado en el escritorio y el la rodeo por la cintura – lo creí de Draco pero de ti.

- Ah.. Lo siento – se acerco a su amiga y le dio un gran abrazo – FELICIDADES – y después abrazo a Neville – FELICIDADES, se lo tenían muy guardadito. – agrego al momento que se separaba de Neville.

- Gra.. Gracias – dijo Neville con un leve color rojo en las mejillas. Lo que hizo que Luna lo besara en los labios y lo volviera a abrazar – y No llores – le dijo como advertencia al momento que Luna lo abrazaba y notaba que tenia los ojos vidriosos – Te lo prohíbo.

- Es que estoy… rara… deben ser … nargles o otra cosa… lo que me pone así – dijo entre sollozos en lo que Neville le limpiaba las lagrimas

- Es el embarazo – dijo Ginny – deberías ver a Fleur llorar cada 5 min – dijo fastidiada – Gracias a dios que pronto tendrá ese bebe. Normal no la aguanto, imagínate así – pero de repente se acordó de algo – pero volviendo a lo del trabajo de escritorio.

- Bueno..

- Es mejor que no trabaje – dijo Neville antes de que Luna pudiera decir algo

- Neville Longbottom jamás te creí que fueras así de machista – dijo Ginny furiosa y completamente sorprendida – Luna te digo que este hombre no te conviene – agrego entre broma y verdad.

- No, el no es así – defendió Luna a su esposo – pero tiene miedo de que Billius me ataque como atacaron a Lavender.

- Ah, era por eso.

- Si – dijo Luna tomando a su esposo de la mano – creo que nos vamos tenemos pendientes, lamento que tengas que trabajar mas tiempo con Potter, pero no creo que importe no han tenidos avances o si.

- Ninguno - dijo Ginny completamente triste

- Entonces – agrego Neville – mañana te veo aquí, yo también necesito los detalles, seremos los únicos en este caso y creo que sabes por que.

- Si

- Ah - agrego Luna – suerte con lo de "ella" – dijo volteando a ver a Draco que estaba aun metido en los informes y salió con la misma naturalidad de ella.

Draco la volteo a ver y se sorprendió por lo que le acababa de decir pero Neville lo observo antes de salir el no estaba tan feliz con el.

- Ya se le pasara – dijo Ginny a ver la cara de Draco y la mirada de Neville – siempre se le pasa. Ya sabes que defiende a Luna con mucha pasión.

- Si, lo se – dijo viendo sus informes – ya termine, tomare un translador a Asia en media hora.

- Suerte, avísame de TODO. – le advirtió Ginny

- y tu también – dijo al momento que salía de la oficina – Trata de no matar a Potter – y le paso rosando un tintero.

- Cállate, Malfoy.

A la mañana siguiente

Neville Longbottom siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar a la oficina, claro que su esposa siempre lo acompañaba. Trataba de no dejarla sola, la protegía mucho y la amaba mas de lo que cualquier persona pudiera imaginar, nadie que los hubiera conocido en el colegio de aurores podría creer que ellos terminarían juntos.

_Flash Back_

_- NO ME INTERESA – gritaba un muchacho de cara redonda, pero debido al tiempo y al ejercicio de auror nadie que lo hubiera visto en sus primeros años en Hogwarts creería que ese hombre era Neville Longbottom, fornido y completamente seguro de su mismo – YA ME ARTE. VETE A MOLESTAR A OTRA PERSONA- Neville se había desesperado después de que Luna Lovegood por decima vez en el día le insistía que si tomaba un poco de su te con excremento de doxy se le quitaría esa horrible quemadura que tenia en el brazo._

_- Yo… - dijo Luna con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos – quería ayudar.._

_- Creo que ya has hecho suficiente – Neville esta enojado ya que la única culpable de esas quemaduras era ella – te dije que el hechizo lo estabas haciendo mal. TU Y TUS LOCURAS.- pero había una razón muy en el fondo por el cual el se había enojado y esa razón tenia nombre – por que no vas con Ron y me dejas en paz. El te tolera tus tonterías._

_- Ron me quiere – dijo viéndolo con rencor – EL SI ME QUIERE YA QUE TU…_

_- no te quiero – termino Neville la oración por ella_

_Luna abrió sus grandes ojos y lo vio con una enorme tristeza no pudo tolerar mas y empezó a llorar amargamente (parecía Myrtle por la manera en que lloraba) no podía parar, el no la quería … No la quería…eso retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez._

_Neville se sentía muy culpable lo que menos quería era que ella llorara no lo soportaba se acerco poco a poco a ella le tomo el rostro y le empezó a limpiar las lagrimas , ella lo miraba sorprendido, con sus hermosos ojos azules , esos ojos que le encantaban, en ese mismo instante se dio cuenta de que no quería a Luna, la amaba, se acerco mas a ella la tomo del rostro y roso sus labios estaban a punto de besarse cuando.._

_- Luna – grito un pelirrojo desde el pasillo,_

_Lo cual hizo que Neville se apartara de Luna completamente sonrojado_

_ – al fin te encuen.. ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al ver a Luna bañada en lagrimas y a Neville tan extraño, inmediatamente se acerco a el y le tomo de la túnica - ¿Qué le hiciste? – Neville lo miraba atónito no podía creer lo que estaba pasando – Como te atreves a hacerla llorar – estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo cuando la rubia lo detuvo._

_- No me hizo nada – dijo con las ultimas lagrimas en su mejilla, al parecer ya se había desahogado lo suficiente , el hecho de haber tenido tan cerca a Neville a punto de besarla la había animado – el no me quiere, eso es todo. – Dijo pero en el fondo tenia una pequeña esperanza después de lo que había pasado. Tomo a Ron del brazo para poder separarlos – ¿para que me buscabas? – dijo tranquila tratando de disimular todos los sentimientos encontrados que sentía._

_- El experimento con los doxys ha funcionado – dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa – no lo puedo creer , pero si sirvió que agregáramos su veneno para …_

_- que despertaran las ratas en coma – dijo Luna sumamente emocionada_

_- Solo debemos buscar algo para contrarrestar los efectos secundarios. Creo que la muerte debe ser el primero. – agrego Ron._

_- Vamos – dijo Luna al momento que tomaba la mano de Ron y salían de la vista de Neville._

_Neville no podía creer que acabara de descubrir lo que sentía por Luna, eran buenos amigos aunque últimamente se la pasaban discutiendo desde que estaba realizando un experimento con Ron, "estoy celoso" pensó. Se estaba poniendo demasiado gruñón cada vez que los veía juntos, el no tenia por que protestar el tenia novia " Una novia a lo que no quieres" se decía a su mismo Hannah era muy tierna, pero no la amaba. El amaba a luna "¿Desde cuando la amo?" pensaba , el ya no era el niño tonto e inseguro que era en Hogwarts tenia novia y a pesar de que seguía siendo distraído y olvidadizo " pero para eso tengo a Luna " pensó " otra vez, ella" su mente se estaba tratando de plantear sus sentimientos por ella. Era una gran amiga siempre le recordaba lo que olvidaba los eventos, cumpleaños, donde guardo su tarea entre otras cosas. No sabía por que no se atrevió a besarla a decirle lo que sentía por ella._

_ – POR MERLIN, ¡¿POR QUE NO PUEDO DECIRLE QUE LA AMO?! – grito sin darse cuenta que su voz resonó por todo el pasillo y llego a los oídos de una rubia que acababa de regresar y en el preciso instante que llegaba de nuevo al pasillo vio a Neville gritando, lo que la preocupo mucho. Neville no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ya la tenía a un lado._

_- ¿Quién es ella? – dijo la chica de ojos azules_

_- yo .. – el rostro de Neville se sonrojo – yo no… no.. No se de que me hablas._

_- ¿Quién es la chica a la que amas? – dijo poniéndose enfrente de el viéndolo a la cara._

_- Yo.. – "maldición por que me mira así" pensaba estaba demasiado nervioso, de repente sintió que le faltaba el aire, las palabras no le salían "Vamos eres un Gryffindor" decía una pequeña voz en su cabeza " No soy tan valiente" dijo otra voz y empezó una pelea interna, mientras Luna lo miraba extrañada ." No puedo creer que no puedas" se reclamo " No, No puedo, es mi amiga y si eso arruina nuestra amistad" " Se valiente, no mataste tu solito a la serpiente de Voldemort" "Prefiero volver a pelear con Voldemort que la tortura de que ella no me quiera de la misma manera" " Vamos, no tendrás otra oportunidad" , después de unos minutos de su pelea interna se había decidido._

_- ¿estas bien? – dijo Luna tocándole el rostro, le preocupaba que su amigo estuviera así, pero le preocupaba que el le dijera de quien estaba enamorado._

_- Yo.. – Se acerco a la chica y la tomo de las manos y la vio directamente a la cara – yo… - tenia un nudo en la garganta – bueno .. – Tosió – yo.. – Y se acerco mas a ella – yo.. Te…_

_- Nevillle – grito una chica que iba asomándose al pasillo, una chica rubia, muy guapa se acerco a ellos – Recuerda que tenemos una cita hoy._

_"No ahora, Hannah "pensó Neville._

_"¿Una cita?, es ella de quien se ha enamorado" pensó Luna._

_- Hannah.. Yo _

_- No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado yo.. – pero dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que Neville tenia tomada de las manos a Luna, no iba a dejar que esa tonta le quitara a Neville, había batallado mucho para poder lograr tener una cita con el y además el era su novio, metió su mano a la túnica y ataco – ¡Rictumsempra!_

_- Protego – Reacciono rápidamente Neville, abrazo a Luna y la acerco a el para protegerla mejor – ¡¿Qué rayos haces?!_

_- Aléjate de mi hombre, Lunática – dijo con la varita preparada - ¡Suéltalo! – y se preparaba para atacar cuando…_

_-¡Expelliarmus! – Se oyó la voz de Luna , mientras la varita de Hannah salía por los aires y era agarrada por Neville – yo no te he hecho nada. Neville y yo… - quería decir que solo eran amigos pero pensar en que solo eran eso le dolía._

_- No dejare que me dejes por esa.. LUNATICA – dijo Hannah furiosa_

_- NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTARLA – dijo Neville furioso – ella es mas mujer que tu, es linda , apasionada, y siempre se preocupa por los demás, ella es perfecta._

_- Es UNA LOCA, NO TIENE IDEA DE NADA, ELLA NO SIRVE PARA SER AUROR _

_- CALLATE – estaba furioso pero una pequeña mano le toco el rostro y lo obligo a voltearse._

_-¿Me amas? – dijo Luna tranquilamente como si fuera la pregunta mas común del mundo._

_- Yo… - ese nudo en la garganta de nuevo_

_- Neville – dijo con los ojos vidriosos – ME AMAS – no era una pregunta , ella lo sabia, como el la había defendido, nadie lo había hecho y después de todas esas cosas que dijo de ella estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo – Yo.. También… TE AMO._

_Neville no sabia que hacer esta furioso, pero el solo contacto de su mano lo había tranquilizado y ella había dicho las dos palabras que deseara que ella le dijera, no le salían las palabras así que decidió demostrárselo en vez de decírselo , se acerco a ella, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios un tímido beso , observo su rostro y ella le dio una gran sonrisa, le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello obligándolo a acercarse y que la besara como era debido. Sus alientos se volvieron uno y se demostraron con ese beso todo lo que se amaban._

_Fin del flash back_

- Amor, ¿estas bien?

- Si, mi amor – dijo Neville acercándose a su esposa y dándole un beso

- Estabas muy pensativo

- Pensaba en el día en que te dije que te amaba – dijo dándole otro beso, pero vio una expresión de incredulidad en la cara de su esposa- Que

- Dirás el día que yo te dije que te amaba – dijo ella muy seria – sabes ahora que lo pienso no lo dices nunca.

- Eso, no es cierto – reclamo ofendido Neville

- Dímelo – la rubia le ordeno

- ¿Qué? – dijo con una cara de inocente, pero el sabia muy bien a que se refería.

- Dime que me amas – le ordeno Luna al momento que se cruzaba los brazos

- Te amo – dijo con una gran sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te amo – la beso en el hombro – te amo – la beso en el cuello – te amo – la beso en la oreja – Sabes que te amo con locura – y devoro sus labios como si hacia años que no los besara.

Ellos disfrutaban de su amor cuando oyeron una discusión en la oficina de enfrente.

Minutos antes

Era su primer día trabajando juntos y sabia que no iba a ser muy agradable, no soportaba estar a su lado, no solo por el hecho de que el había traicionado a su hermano si no que cada vez que lo veía tenia que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr abrazarlo y besarlo.

_"Estoy loca"_ pensaba la pelirroja mientras preparaba los informes de todo lo que habían averiguado _"Estas loca por el"_ dijo otra vocecilla en su cabeza (N/A: Si adoro hacer esto, es una manera de representar los miedos dentro de cada personaje) _" NO ES CIERTO, traiciono a mi hermano" _empezó la discusión, su cabeza iba a mil por_ hora " Lo se, pero tu también te pusiste celosa cuando te enteraste" " Tal vez pero eso fue hace años, era lógico acabamos de terminar" _protesto su cerebro_ " Si y tu salías con Draco" "Exacto, ves yo no siento nada por POTTER" _concluyo y siguió arreglando los documentos se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde ya había pasado una hora desde que llego – Siempre tan impuntual, se parece tanto a Ron – dijo para si misma y sonrió al recordar a su hermano además se sintió melancólica, Potter era el culpable de que Ron ya no estuviera con ella, era cierto que Draco lo había llevado a Azkaban pero ese era el deseo de Ron apoyar a su amigo , pero desde que Granger y Potter salieron de la vida de su hermano cambio_. " No creo soportar estar un minuto sin gritarle todo lo que lo odio" " No lo odias, lo amas"_ maldición esa voz en su cabeza estaba loca como podía amar al que era el causante del cambio de su hermano _" No es cierto" " entonces por que te gusto el beso que te dio" " Tu, como sabes que me gusto" " Por que soy tu conciencia"_ – BASTA – lo que menos quería era estar todo el día pensando en Potter, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que lo ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo una voz conocida desde la puerta.

Cuando volteo a verlo por poco y se desmaya. Se veía guapísimo con su cabello negro despeinado como siempre y sus ojos verdes la volvían loca, sintió como se sonrojaba ligeramente – Yo.. – "Te lo dije, aun lo amas" " BASTA" – Nada no me pasa nada – dijo tratando de poner la cara mas seria que tenia –¡Llegas tarde!

- Por supuesto que no, Gin – dijo apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – llegue hace tres horas aun antes que Neville y Luna pero como no había nadie me fui a almorzar – dijo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja, se veía hermosa con su cabello recogido y esos mechones que tenía en el rostro como deseaba quitárselos de la cara y.. Besarla..Si besarla, después de tanto tiempo después de jurar olvidarla por haberlo traicionado con su gran enemigo, después de tantas cosas, el quería besarla.

- ok, perfecto – dijo sin mirarlo – pero para ti soy Weasley, ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto – dijo con un tono de tristeza en su voz, pero lo disimulo. Se acerco donde estaba Ginny y ella le entrego un folder con la información del caso de Billius - ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer con esto?

- Creo que son papeles e informes que debes de leer – dijo con tono sarcástico – no creí que no supieras que hacer.

- Basta, ¡¡Weasley!! – no sabia como, pero Ginny siempre lo hacia enojar –¡ Seremos compañeros y tendrás que respetarme!

- Ya quisieras

- te lo advierto – dijo sacando su varita

- Inténtalo, Potter – dijo Gin sacando su varita – Da lo mejor, por que te aseguro, que no me detendré.

- ¡¡Ah Si!! – dijo viendo esos enormes ojos cafés, estaba furiosa y el cabello en su cara la hacia ver hermosa.

- Se puede saber ¿Qué pasa Aquí? – Dijo Neville saliendo de la oficina con los labios aun rojos después de haber besado a su esposa – No pueden estar 5 minutos sin pelearse.

- Bajen esas varitas – dijo Luna poniéndose entre los dos – y pídanse disculpas.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Van a trabajar por mucho tiempo juntos – agrego Neville – cuando Luna no pueda ir a las misiones, aun que haya vuelto Draco, Harry seguirá trabajando con nosotros.

- Así que resuelvan sus problemas – dijo Luna con una sonrisa picara que le dirigió a Ginny – por que cuando venga Draco, Harry y el tendrán que arreglar los suyos – dijo sentándose en el escritorio de Ginny.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry un poco mas calmado – pero Weasley – remarco su nombre para que se diera cuenta de que le haría caso – también debe poner de su parte.

- Por supuesto – dijo Ginny entre dientes, lo que menos quería era pasar tanto tiempo con el, pero no podían hacer nada – Hey chicos, siéntense y les actualizare del caso – se dirigió a Luna y Neville.

Luna que ya se había sentado en el escritorio se paro para que se sentara Neville y ella encima de el – Listos , te escuchamos.

Le daba tanta envidia Luna y Neville, a pesar de todos los problemas que tuvieron para poder deshacerse de Hannah ya que esa niña no se daba por vencida habían logrado ser felices. Ella deseaba tanto estar en el lugar de Luna, claro no con Neville, si no con Harry. ¿Por qué rayos Harry se había enamorado de Hermione? ( al menos eso pensaba ella) _" Segura, que la ama entonces ¿por que te beso?"_ esa vocecilla de nuevo, pero antes de que empezara de nuevo la batalla campal Harry hablo.

- Weasley – dijo con un pequeño tono de preocupación – ¿Estas bien?

- Ya te dije que si, Potter – dijo Ginny saliendo de sus pensamientos y contestando lo mas fría posible – Que me veo mal – dijo dando una vuelta y con un tono sugerente _"Le estas coqueteando a Potter" _ese pensamiento le vino a la mente y mejor decidió comenzar a hablar de otra cosa – Bueno el caso no ha avanzado, desde hace un mes que llegamos aquí ya no ha habido eventos donde mueran muggles , el ultimo en el que sabemos que participo Billius – decir ese nombre le dolía, suspiro y continuo – chequen en el informe en la pagina 5, el ultimo evento fue aquí en Inglaterra cuando se cayo un puente, se culpo a la estructura pero en verdad Goyle destruyo las bases del puente, al pelear con Billius , no hubo muertes por que ya estábamos ahí…..

- Un momento – la interrumpió Harry - ¿Quién estaba ahí?

- Draco, Neville, Luna y yo – dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico – nosotros nos dedicamos a buscar la magia de Billius, al parecer era un entrenamiento o algo así y no les importo afectar a los muggles – prosiguió – ese es el ultimo evento en el que estuvieron en peligro las vidas de muggles, el ultimo fue en tu boda que lo único que querían era venganza.

- Yo no entiendo – dijo Luna – es algo que nunca he podido entender.

- ¿De que hablas?, amor – dijo Neville con cara de interrogación al igual que la pelirroja y el ojiverde.

- ¿Como pudo convertirse Ron en Billius?

Ginny tenia la respuesta estaba segura que todo se había iniciado el día que Lucius ataco a Ron, desde que Draco le había contado esa historia ,ya hacia un mes, tenia una idea en la cabeza que no quería realizar por que eso era pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

- No creo que nadie sepa el porque de eso, cariño – dijo Neville con cara de embobado a la inteligencia de su mujer – el que sepa esa respuesta sabrá como salvarlo y como terminar con esto y no creo que nadie se atreva a guardar esa información.

- Neville – dijo Harry – no entiendo por que ustedes creen que Ron fue manipulado por alguien para volverse un mortifago.

- ¿Qué significa eso, Harry? – dijo Neville, esperando que no se atreviera a decir lo que el estaba pensando.

- Nadie obliga a nadie a ser o hacer lo que no quiere – dijo con un tono en su voz de decepción y odio – yo jamás creí que Ron fuera así, pero al parecer me he equivocado, además..

- Además que Potter.. – dijo Neville, se estaba enojando estaba seguro que Harry estaba a punto de ganarse un nuevo enemigo.

- Además Neville, el ha matado, el incidente que menciona Hermione no tuvo muertos pero si muchos heridos – le dio un vistazo a los papeles que le había dado Ginny – aquí dice que Billius mato a un auror,- volteo a ver a los que estaban en la habitación noto en ellos una mirada desafiante para aun así concluyo - Ron no ha cambiado solo se cambio el nombre para que no lo capturaran.

Neville, Luna y Ginny se pararon de sus respectivos asientos y se encontraban enfrente de el con las varitas levantadas, tan rápido que no Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- Estoy mintiendo, acaso – dijo en un tono se superioridad que no les gusto nada a los aurores de América, pero el decía la verdad Billius había matado a un auror a un compañero de escuela.

- No tienes derecho a hablar así de mi hermano – dijo Ginny furiosa, como rayos se atrevía a hablar así – y te decías su mejor amigo, NO LO CONOCES, el jamás por su propia voluntad seria un mortifago.

- No puedo creerlo, Potter – continúo Neville – tu no estuviste ahí . El edificio fue destruido por un hechizo de Billius y el no pudo salir. – dijo con un tono de dolor ya que el era su amigo.

- Pobre Oliver – dijo Luna – pero el jamás hubiera culpado a Ron, hasta el se dio cuenta de que el había cambiado.

- No les creo – dijo cruzándose de brazos, no les mostraría duda alguna – no hay prueba alguna de eso ¿Por que Ron se convirtió en Billius? – y volteo a ver a Ginny – Fácil. Por que es un sangre pura que no soporto que una hija de muggles lo despreciara ¿sabes que le dijo sangre sucia a Hermione? – dijo sin dejar de ver a Ginny, aja le había ganado su hermano se había convertido en lo que el menos quería los mortifagos leales al hombre que habría destruido a su familia y no tendría piedad por el, ni un poco.

- Claro – y para sorpresa de Harry, Neville, Luna y Ginny contestaron al mismo tiempo.

- Q.. Que rayos – Harry se levanto y se puso enfrente de los tres – LO SABIAN Y AUN NO CREEN QUE RON SE CONVIRTIO EN MORTIFAGO POR QUE QUIZO.

- Yo no – dijo Luna – y si quieres trabajar con nosotros en paz, retráctate.

- No – dijo Harry. (Terco como siempre)

- RETRACTATE, POTTER – grito Neville, nadie hablaría mal del hombre que le había salvado la vida tantas veces y que había salvado a lo que el mas amaba – NO TIENES IDEA DE QUIEN ES RON WEASLEY SI TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO. El era el mejor – dijo con una mirada triste – auror, amigo y…

- y no tienes idea lo que sufrió cuando le dijo eso a Hermione – dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía soportarlo – el sufrió por su compromiso y no sabia lo que dijo – se sentó en su escritorio y tomo un pañuelo y se seco las lagrimas – el la amaba, hasta..

- Hasta que cambio – dijo Luna acercándose a su amiga, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, para poder calmarla – no sabemos por que. Todos tenemos esa duda solo yo me atrevo a decirla en voz alta.

- Ves – dijo Harry – tienen la duda, por que saben que nada lo pudo haber manipulado y lo haya hecho por que quiso.

- No, ninguno de nosotros creemos eso- dijo Neville, acercándose a su esposa – no sabemos el por que pero ninguno dudamos de el, le somos fieles, por que es nuestro amigo. Y lo conocemos.

_" Es nuestro amigo, Y lo conocemos"_ esa frase de Neville la tenia en su cabeza, cuando dejo de ser amigo de Ron, por que el trió perfecto se había desecho. Harry tenia la respuesta pero jamás admitiría que el amor que creyó sentir por Hermione había sido la razón, _" El es un cabeza dura, no debió pasar eso"_ pensaba Harry _" claro, que lo conozco, pero no se por que cambio , ¿que otra respuesta hay?"_ no tenia otra idea, no podía creer que lo manipulaban como podría ser posible.

- Yo creo saber por que Ron cambio – dijo Ginny adivinándole el pensamiento a Harry , ella tenia la respuesta – Draco me lo acaba de contar.

- Pues suéltalo – dijo Luna sentándose a su lado.

Ginny les conto lo que le había contado Draco hace un mes y dio su teoría – Creo que la razón, por la que el no pudo controlar su ira, es debido a ese hechizo, según Draco el sintió una furia enorme y me decidí a investigar y le pregunte a los que se encuentran en Azkaban.

- ¿Fuiste a preguntarle a los presos? – dijo Luna abriendo los ojos – Pero… es peligroso.. Tu has mandado a varios de ellos a Azkaban – estaba completamente sorprendida al igual que Harry y Neville.

- No te hicieron nada ¿verdad? – _"que pregunta tan tonta, Potter"_ no supo ni por que dijo eso, pero en ese instante deseo haber estado con ella, en esos momentos.

- Que pregunta tan tonta, Potter – y Gin se rio – tu crees que si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de atacar solo se hubieran resignado en hacerme daño – lo volteo a ver a los ojos quería ver su reacción – ya estaría muerta – no hubo ningún signo de asombro _"Que decepción"_ pensó – Les pregunte a los prisioneros que me dejaron visitar, además de los guardias, por que a ellos también les afecto.

- Y si Draco estaba ahí, ¿por que el no sufrió esa reacción?

- Fácil, Neville. Ron recibió la maldición directamente – miro hacia la pared y se quedo callada, Los demás la veían con una mirada de preocupación y expectación, por lo que fuera a decir – yo creo que el hechizo tiene que ver con la ira, la descontrola, el empezar el ritual hace que todos los presentes sientan un poco de la magia, pero solo aquel que recibe la maldición directa será afectado. Bueno eso me dicen los hechos, ya que nadie en Azkaban ya sea prisionero o guardia volvió a sentir ese odio después de ese día.

- Entonces – hablo Harry – Draco es el culpable de lo que le pasa a Ron.

- NO – se paro Ginny del escritorio y se acerco a Harry – El único culpable es Lucius Malfoy.

- Pero.. El ataque era para el y si el no le hubiera pedido ayuda a Ron… el no…

- Ron se ofreció – y volteo hacia otro lado lo que menos quería era ver los ojos de Harry por que le traían buenos y al mismo tiempo dolorosos recuerdos – el sabia lo que significaba para Draco y quería apoyar a su amigo.

- El es un gran amigo – dijo Luna con lagrimas en los ojos, Neville se acerco y se las limpio mientras la abrazaba.

- Entonces ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Dijo Neville sin dejar de abrazar a su esposa – Yo creo que lo único es descubrir el hechizo.

- Esa es una opción, pero la otra seria… - miro a Harry – que la especialista que atendió el caso y controlo la ira de Ron, nos diga que ingredientes tenía la poción, por que solo eso lo calmaba.

- ¿Por que me miras, a mi? – dijo Harry, aterrado de que Ginny se le ocurriera lo que creía.

- Que nos dijera como le hizo – se acerco mas a Harry – y que nos dijera que hechizo es, por que si sabia que poción darle, sabia que hechizo lo afecto.

- Tu crees que ella…

- Estoy segura que tu prometida tiene la respuesta – finalizo Ginny con una sonrisa triunfante – Tu crees que mi "amiga" quiera ayudarnos.

- No .. Lo .. Se – sabia que involucraría a Hermione, pero si ella fue la persona que ayudo a Ron en esos días, ¿Por que el no sabia nada?

- Bien, entonces, envíale un mensaje – dijo Ginny al momento que se regresaba a su escritorio – dile que tendrán visitas esta noche.

- Genial, conoceremos la casa de los Potter-Granger – dijo Luna sumamente emocionada.

- Perfecto, entonces terminare los informes – dijo Neville tomando a su esposa de la mano – y me llevo a Luna a trabajar, creo que es la mas emocionada de todos. Nos vemos en la noche, Potter.

Luna y Neville se fueron a su oficina, Ginny estaba segura que no solo se dedicarían a hacer los reportes, sabia que era momento de sentarse en frente de Hermione y aclarar las cosas, solo deseaba que ella pudiera y quisiera ayudarle a recuperar a su hermano.

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo, Ginny ya planteo su plan con Harry, ahora hay que ver si hermione la apoyara... Capitulo 10.- El plan..Esperenlo  
**_

* * *

_Dejen Reviews, solo les quitara unos minutos..._

_Agradezco los 46 reviews que llevo hasta ahora.._

karo .- espero te guste el capitulo nueve.

Selina .- q bueno q pases,aunque no sea tu pareja favorita.

ilovedanyrupert .- holas..se que la complico cada vez mas.. pero poco a poco todo se pondra en su sitio, y respecto a Harry, imaginate que en cinco años la tratas como tu novia, ademas Harry llego a sentir algo por Hermione, no lo mismo que sintio por Ginny, pero si creyo amarla creo que para el es algo normal, darle un beso.

Capuchina .- se me hace que cuando termine este fic, Harry no va a ser de tu agrado, por q aqui ellos son los que actuaron sin pensar.

Patty .- AJA.. eres la unica que se dio cuenta de eso, aqui explico un poco mas.. espero te guste, poco a poco sabran mas de esa chica de ojos verdes.

Faithfrv .- no esperes mas..aqui el sig.cap..espero te guste

chiquita05 .- espero te guste el capitulo..espero tu opinion

jo .- aqui la tienes

_Cuidense_

y Dejen review..


	10. EL PLAN

_**Hola...**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Ya se que desean hecharme un Avadra Kedavra cierto, me he tardado siglos, pero tengo mis razones el trabajo, los juegos de tochito ( que ya termino la temporada, llegamos a la semifinal perdimos, pero ya el 9 empieza la nueva ), bueno y los juegos de softbol (si soy los domingos.. vamos en los primeros lugares :P) y el trabajo, asi como mis compromisos sociales. **_

**_Despues de todo eso, el capitulo lo tenia a la mitad y no sabia como terminarlo, lo he acabado pero no me agrada del todo, se aceptan criticas, que se que tendre muchas, por que me he tardado y no ha quedado como quisiera._**

**_Bueno disfrutenlo_**

_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi todos son de J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi imaginacion para esto._

_**Atte: Idalia2209**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 10.- EL PLAN**

En San Mungo la tranquilidad debe ser una prioridad, los pacientes que están ahí necesitan descanso, pero ese dia seria interrumpidos.

Después de un mes de no atreverse a aparecerse por ahí, Dean Thomas estaba visitando a su esposa, se veía tan hermosa, no pudo evitar que una lagrima se derramara por su mejilla mas cuando observo a la bebe que estaba dormida al lado de ella, su hija Jean, siempre lo acompañaba a ver a su madre, el deseaba tanto que despertara para que viera lo grande que esta su hija, para que lo mirara con esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene, " te extraño tanto" pensó, ellos habían pasado por demasiadas cosas para estar juntos y luego un maldito mortifago sin mas ni mas simplemente por que quiso, se la arrebato.

- Hermione , por favor – Dean escucho una voz que conocía que al parecer discutía con la sanadora de su esposa.

- No te dije que No – dijo una voz femenina que identifico que era la de Hermione – No estoy lista, creo que lo que paso en la madriguera es mas que evidencia de eso.

- pero ya paso un mes – dijo el hombre.

- Ya te dije que no – dijo Hermione al momento que iba entrar a la habitación donde ese momento se encontraba Dean, asi que este se volteo intentando que no se notara que había escuchado la conversación – Sueltame, Harry – dijo hermione" ¿Harry?" pensó Dean.

- Hasta que me escuches – Dean supuso que Hermione había cedido a la propuesta de su prometido por que ya no dijo nada – ginny necesita hablar contigo. Ella cree que tu podrías ayudar a salvar a Ron.

-"¿RON?"- Pensó Dean – "No se supone que esta muerto"

-¿Yo? – dijo Hermione – como puedo ayudarlo, yo. El me detesta.

- Ginny cree que la persona que atendió a Ron en su accidente, puede ser la persona que sepa como volverlo a la normalidad.

-¿Volverlo a la normalidad? – Dean escucho que la voz de Hermione se quebraba a lo mejor estaba conteniéndose las lagrimas – Pero yo nunca atendí a Ron

- Pero tu ya trabajabas aquí hace dos años , es decir en este departamento o ¿me equivoco?

- Si, pero a mi no me dejaron participar en su caso

- Entonces si lo viste, tu sabia que esto empezó antes de su supuesta muerte.

"supuesta muerte" Dean no entendía nada, pero ahora estaba muy interesado.

- Si- dijo Hermione y Dean pudo ver que agachaba la cabeza

- ¿por que no me dijiste nada? – dijo Harry levantando un poco la voz – después de lo que me contaste, no creiste que era mas que importante que me dijeras esto. Dejame hablar – al parecer Hermione estaba de protestar cuando Harry la interrrumpio – Sabes que me comporte como un idiota..si me hubiera enterado de esto no hubiera dicho lo que dije.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Dije que Ron era mortifago por que el lo había decido asi.

" Ron es mortifago" , esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza a Dean, " Ron es el culpable de todo"

- Harry, creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso – dijo Hermione al oir un ruido que provenía de la recamara de su paciente Lavander Thomas. – Hablamos en tu casa – dijo tomando la manija de la puerta, pero antes de entrar volteo a ver a su prometido – Y dile a Ginny que la esperamos. – y entro a la habitación.

" Rayos" pensó Dean, no había visto una lámpara y la golpeo lo cual hizo que la conversación terminara, " Ron es mortifago, el tiene que ser el culpable" , volteo a ver a su esposa que estaba en la cama con su hija de año y medio acostada con ella. "Te vengare, amor" en eso pensaba cuando su amiga Hermione Granger venia a revisar a su esposa como todos los días.

Lejos de ahí

Después de la derrota de Voldemort sus fieles seguidores encontraron una isla sin nombre donde todos sus aliados se juntaron para poder salvarse de la muerte y el encarcelamiento. La cual también tenia hechizos para que ningún mago la pudiera encontrar. Han vivido escondidos pero desde hace dos años pueden salir con libertad, ahora que tienen un nuevo líder.

Ese líder que antes fue uno de sus peores enemigos se había ganado el respeto al matar a un auror que era su amigo. Claro ninguna sabia la verdad solo lo que les contaron, como había sido si ellos supieran que no lo hizo personalmente que solo se limito a destruir todo no tendría su apoyo. Todo esto lo sabia muy bien Goyle y lo único que deseaba es que Billius se convirtiera por completo, destruir todo lo bueno que hay en el y ya había hecho varias cosas, aunque nunca lo planeo asi, su plan era que un Malfoy , un exmortifago les ayudara todo hubiera sido mas fácil. " ¿Por que rayos se atravesó?" era lo primero que pensó Goyle ,el jamás haría algo asi por nadie, bueno pero el era un Slytherin y ninguno haría algo asi. Su plan cambio pero tenia el mismo fin, tener a un nuevo líder lleno de odio sin una pizca de remordimiento, y por alguna razón ese Weasley tenia mucho odio, todo le salió mejor. Pero ahora todo se había arruinado todo por culpa de ese tonto de John Fletcher.

_FLASH BACK_

_En un campo de Rumania que es muy conocido por ser usado para criar Dragones se encontraban dos encapuchados discutiendo _

_- No, ya no quiero participar – dijo un joven de aproximadamente 30 años, de cabello castaño, ojos negros y lentes, a pesar de ser atractivo su cabello presentaba mechones blancos y tenia una herida en la cara que parecía que se la acaba de hacer – mira – dijo señalando su rostro – de nuevo por poco y me matan. Y todo por esto – dijo lanzándole al otro tipo una botella con lo que pareciera sangre – es difícil conseguir la sangre de dragon por nosotros mismos, por que no la compramos, es mas fácil._

_- Te lo he dicho – dijo el otro encapuchado – no podemos llamar la atención pidiendo eso, sabes como regulan esos ingredientes para las pociones. No podemos poner en el cuestionario "Uso : para preparar una poción para crear un nuevo Voldemort" – dijo en tono sarcástico – seria muy divertido ver cuanto tiempo se tardarían los aurores en llegar a nosotros._

_- Crees que no lo se – dijo el castaño al momento que le daba la espalda a su compañero – No se por que accedí a ayudarte – dijo viendo a un punto lejano fijamente._

_El encapuchado se le acerco y le dijo – por que te gusta el poder y tendras mucho conmigo – dijo al momento que le ponía la mano en el hombre – Animate – dijo golpeándolo "amistosamente" – pronto lograremos que mate a alguien con mi suerte a Potter. – y solto una carcajada el estaba feliz con la situación – Veras, ya no pelearemos con dragones para quitarles la sangre ni con ese WEASLEY, que adora a esos bichos._

_- Nos han seguido – dijo tranquilamente el castaño._

_-¡¿Qué?! – dijo sumamente alterado, volteo a ver el punto que veía su compañero y alcanzo a distinguir a seis magos lidereados por un pelirrojo – MALDITO WEASLEY. ODIO A TODA SU FAMILIA – dijo al momento que sacaba la varita, pero su compañero ya tenia la suya clavada en la garganta del aun encapuchado – FLETCHER ¿QUE DIABLOS HACES?_

_- déjame hacerte una pregunta Goyle – dijo con una sonrisa de vencedor, sus ojos negros brillaban por la alegría de haberle ganado - ¿Qué me dara mas fama y poder? Haber vencido al que quería volver a levantar el terror o estar detrás del que haga todas las cosas – hizo una pausa para que le respondiera, pero al ver que no decia nada le quito la mascara, y ahí estaba el tipo que se había creido mas listo que Lucius Malfoy y que el mismo John Fletcher, uno de los mas listos de su generación, Goyle lo miraba con rabia y un poco de miedo, el estaba seguro que tenia miedo – Creo que ya me respondiste ¡Desmaius! – y Goyle cayo inconsciente._

_Cuando Goyle despertó se encontraba en una tienda de campaña atado en una silla volteo a todos lados para buscar al traídor que lo había llevado a ese lugar. No podía creer que su plan se hubiera arruinado a solo unos días de tener a la persona que Billius mataría sin piedad. No veía a Fletcher por ningún lado solo alcanzo a ver a un pelirrojo que lo veía en una silla con una mirada fría muy parecida a la de Billius._

_- WEASLEY ¿Qué quieres? – dijo furioso , volteaba discretamente a todos lados para ver si encontraba su varita en algunas de las mesas._

_- ¿Buscabas esto? – dijo el pelirrojo desde su lugar, mostrándole varita a Goyle y guardándola de nuevo en su túnica - ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?_

_- ¿Tu hermano? – Goyle sonrio descaradamente – Hay demasiados Weasleys en el mundo mágico para saber a quién te refieres._

_- Hablo de mi hermano ¡RON! – dijo parándose de la silla y acercándose a su prisionero, normalmente Charlie Weasley no se comportaría asi, se batiría en duelo con su enemigo, pero el ya no tenía tiempo para eso tenía que usar esos métodos que el jamás haría – ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermano?_

_- Ron murió – dijo Goyle_

_- ¡No es cierto! – Charlie se acerco a Goyle con la varita en la mano, encajándosela en la garganta – ¿Que le hicieron?, mi hermano jamás hubiera hecho esas cosas en sus cinco sentidos._

_- No sé de que hablas – dijo Goyle muy tranquilo aunque la verdad estaba muerto del miedo el era un Slytherin, jamás se pondría de tapete. "no soy débil, no lo soy" pensaba mientras miraba la furia de Charlie en sus ojos._

_- Fletcher dijo que hacen una poción para tenerlo controlado – dijo Charlie un poco mas tranquilo pero sin quitarle la varita de la garganta – ¿Por qué mi hermano mato a Wood?¿Como lo cambiaron?_

_- Creo que te equivocas – dijo Goyle, forcejeando tratando de soltarse pero era imposible, lo mas seguro es que las sogas estuvieran hechizadas – el que mato a Wood fue Billius. Ron murió en Azkaban. – vio que Charlie le alejaba la varita de la garganta al parecer le había impactado lo que había dicho – y te aseguro que si algún dia te encuentras enfrente de el , te atacaría sin una pizca de culpa – dijo Goyle con una gran sonrisa, la persona que había aparecido en la entrada de la tienda le daba seguridad._

_- ¡Crucio! – un hechizo le dio en la espalda a Charlie y cayó al piso doblándose del dolor, Charlie abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le eran conocidos._

_-Ron – dijo a penas ya que el dolor no había desaparecido _

_- Weasley, deberías tener más cuidado con el tipo de amigos que andas – dijo aventando un cuerpo que venía flotando detrás de él._

_- Bien hecho, Billius – dijo Goyle al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Fletcher en el piso – pero ya te divertiste me puedes desamarrar._

_Charlie veía a su hermano pero no lo reconocia , vio su varita tirada a un costado de el, la iba a agarrar cuando – Accio Varita – dijo Billius , apuntando a la varita de Charlie – No, No, - dijo como si lo estuviera regañando y moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, luego lo apunto con su varita y lo amarro. Se acerco a Goyle y lo libero – No sabes en los problemas que me he metido para llegar hasta aquí._

_- Maldito traidor- se acerco Goyle a Fletcher que estaba despertando – Mi varita – pero cuando volteo vio que Billius la buscaba en la túnica de Charlie._

_- Ronald – dijo para que solo el le oyera, ahora que estaba cerca de el – Hermano, ¿que te pasa?_

_El pelirrojo solo sonrio – Nada en lo absoluto simplemente estoy donde debo estar – se levanto y le apunto con la varita - ¡Petrificus Totalus! , asi ya no molestara- se voltio a ver donde había dejado a su compañero, Goyle se acerco a el y Billius le entrego su varita, vieron como Fletcher se levantaba en guardia._

_- Crees que podras con nosotros – dijo Goyle en tono de burla_

_Fletcher los miraba completamente asustado no saldría vivo de ahí. Detestaba haberse involucrado en esa situación, que nunca controlo ahora moriría por su ambicion pero no moriría sin defenderse – Sectumsempra_

_Goyle y Billius esquivaron el ataque – ¡Avada Kedavra! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Un rayo verde paso por la oreja de Fletcher mientras que el otro dio directo en su pecho quedando su cuerpo sin vida al lado del cuerpo petrificado de Charlie._

_Fin del flash Back _

La traición de Fletcher habría sido de gran ayuda si tan solo el que lo hubiera matado hubiera sido Billius, pero sabían que por alguna extraña razón si no eran las personas que el odiaba sus hechizos siempre se desviaban, por eso el sabia que a la única que mataria seria a esa sangre sucia o al propio Potter.

A pesar de que su plan había cambiado demasiado al original el estaba seguro que iba por muy buen camino, en ese instante se puso a pensar en todo lo que había cambiado, no tenia a la persona que el había pensado que era perfecto para ocupar el puesto del Señor obscuro, bueno a pesar de todo eso lo había beneficiado la persona que ocupaba el lugar que tenia destinado para Draco, era un sangre limpia y al parecer con mas odio que el que Draco pudo haber tenido alguna vez. A pesar de que ya no tenia al medimago para realizar la poción para poder controlarlo y que su magia no se saliera de control al igual que su odio desmedido, eso le daba una muy buena razón para traer a Hermione Granger a la isla sin que Billius pusiera resistencia, ya que por alguna razón el no quería prisioneros en la isla.

Goyle estaba feliz el plan había cambiado pero para su bien, ahora en solo unas semanas tendría a la sangre sucia en sus manos. Estaba metido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente entraron varios mortifagos a su tienda.

- Goyle,para que nos quieres – dijo uno en tono despectivo y se sento en una silla sin siquiera pedir permiso de entrar. Otros cuatro mortifagos entraron detrás de el y se quedaron parados.

- Necesito que preparemos un secuestro – dijo como si hablara de planear una fiesta, aunque sabia que para esos mortifagos eso era una fiesta, esto lo noto al observan sus sonrisas de felicidad o al menos eso parecía. "Todo es perfecto" pensó.

En Grimmauld Place # 12

Cinco personas comían en silencio, una pelirroja no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, una rubia no podía dejar de ver a su esposo que también la veía embelesado, pero la castaña no levantaba la vista de su plato estaba muy concentrada en tratar de tranquilizar sus nervios enfrente de la persona que alguna vez fue su amiga y por su confusión e indecisión termino perdiendo una amistad de años.

El silencio fue roto por una rubia – Que rica pasta , Hermione. – dijo tomando otro bocado – deberías pasarme la receta, al parecer a Neville le encanto – dijo volteando a ver su esposo con ojos de borreguito , al darse cuenta que se sirvia de nuevo por cuarta vez – creo que mi sopa de phymplis no le agrada demasiado – dijo en tono soñador.

- No es eso, amor. Pero comerla cuatro veces a la semana a cualquiera aburriría aunque fuera el manjar más rico de toda Inglaterra – dijo comiendo de nuevo su pasta.

Luna nada mas le dedico una gran sonrisa – Bueno, creo que debemos hablar por lo que estamos aquí no crees – dijo la rubia.

- Tienes razón – Ginny hablo por primera vez en toda la noche – quiero que me digas que fue lo que le dieron a mi hermano para que se tranquilizara aquella vez del ataque en Azkaban, usted trabajaba en San mungo en ese departamento usted debe..

- Ginny – la interrumpió Hermione – Harry me dijo que querías pero lamento decirte que yo no estuve en ese caso – hizo una pausa incomoda, no sabia si decirlo ya que eso también se lo había ocultado a Harry, pero era mejor ser honesta – cuando supe que estaba en San Mungo fui la primera en ir a observar que le pasaba y checar que estuviera bien atendido, pero en el momento que me vio, bueno solo tengo que decirte que la ala norte de San Mungo desapareció.

- Un momento - hablo el pelinegro que se había quedado muy asombrado – ¿el ala norte no exploto por un experimento?

- Esa fue la declaración oficial – dijo Neville contestando al darse cuenta que Hermione veía de nuevo el plato y después se llevo un bocadillo mas de pasta – nadie podría saber que un auror había destruido un ala completa de un hospital, al menos eso dijo Draco.

- Draco sabia de esto – dijo Ginny furiosa, se calmo y prosiguió – cuéntanos que paso Granger.

Hermione levanto la vista del plato cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero no dejo que saliera ninguna lagrima – Fletcher, John Fletcher era mi jefe en aquel entonces después de la reacción de Ron me prohibió acercarme a él, no quería que destruyera el hospital completo. Yo solo entre a la habitación dije su nombre y el estaba en la cama todo alrededor suyo flotaba y el tenia un dolor en el pecho, me acerque a examinarlo y al momento de tocarlo me voltio a ver sus.. ojos.. – ella jamás podría olvidar esa mirada – me vio y me grito que me alejara de el… de repente su magia se salió de control, lo último que supe era que estaba debajo de las ruinas del hospital y cuando salí de ahí supe que él estaba aislado y más tranquilo que recibía pociones para tranquilizarlo hechas por Fletcher, algo que estaba probando en Ron. Le reclame por que no debía probar cosas en un paciente pero él no me hizo caso.

- Perfecto – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa – nuevo plan – dijo caminando de un lado a otro – necesitamos encontrar a Fletcher que haga la poción y tal vez preguntarle a el que tiene mi hermano, a lo mejor él conoce el hechizo que afecto a mi hermano.

Harry estaba completamente hipnotizado por su voz, el movimiento de su cabello , en ese instante se dio cuenta de que aun seguía enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Cuando Ginny se dio vuelta y observo a Harry no pudo evitar que sus miradas se cruzaran y que esos sentimientos que tuvo o mejor dicho que aun tenia por Harry estuvieran tan presentes.

Neville volteo a ver a Luna y supo que no podían ocultarle más lo que pasaba a Ginny. Luna fue la primera en hablar – Ginny, no creo que eso sea posible..

- ¿Por qué?- interrumpió Ginny a Luna – es fácil si el ya no está en Londres podemos usar nuestras influencias en el ministerio y encontrarlo...

- Es que eso no será posible – prosiguió Luna – por que John Fletcher ha muerto.

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer que su plan se estaba viniendo abajo que no podría salvar a su hermano. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Hace dos semanas nos llegaron unos papeles de Rumania, ¿recuerdas?

- Si, Neville claro que lo recuerdo, Percy los envió a ti y a Luna a resolver un asesinato y un posible ataque mortifago. – dijo Ginny muy interesada, eso se le había hecho muy extraño, ya que ni siquiera dejaron que ella supiera nada del caso – no entendí por qué no me dejaron ayudarles – dijo ofendida

- bueno.. Es que – Neville estaba nervioso no sabía cómo responder, así que bien, pues el asesinado era John Fletcher, un mortifago que se cambio de bando para ayudar a….

- Charlie para poder investigar acerca de su hermano.- concluyo Luna la frase de Neville (era una de las manías que tenían) – además – continuo antes de que Ginny la interrumpiera – el también fue herido en la batalla, será imposible tener información de él, pero a lo mejor necesites hablar con tu hermano.- dijo volteando a ver a Ginny – Aun sigue en san mungo? – ahora se dirigió a la castaña

- Si, sus heridas están sanando pero seguirá en observación al menos unos días más.

- Mis padres lo saben – dijo Ginny aun sin salir del asombro

- No, el no quiso que informáramos a nadie.

- Me voy – dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo Harry preocupado, la conocía muy bien como para saber que no estaba bien

- A ver al irresponsable de mi hermano – voltio a ver a Harry - ¿quieres venir?, esto tiene que ver con el caso que estamos investigando y debes estar informado- dijo con una frialdad enorme, últimamente ese era el único tono en el que le hablaba a Harry

- Claro – dijo levantándose – estuvo rica la cena – le dijo a su prometida – vuelvo más tarde – y salió detrás de Ginny

- Nosotros vamos con ustedes – dijo Neville que ya se había parado con Luna

- y yo también – agrego Hermione – No los dejaran entrar al menos que tengan autorización de un sanador y como saben yo lo soy – dijo al momento que con un movimiento de varita recogía la mesa – Vámonos – dijo al momento que desapareció.

El plan no había salido como pensaba. Todo había cambiado las circunstancias se pusieron en su contra. Pero ella era un Weasley y nada la vencería. Estos eran los pensamientos de Ginny al momento de desaparecerse a ver a su hermano.

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo, Goyle pone manos a la obra y un nuevo problema mas para los Weasley.**_

* * *

_Dejen Reviews, solo les quitara unos minutos..._

_Agradezco los 62 reviews que llevo hasta ahora..incluyendo aquellos en los que me pedian que actualizara..._

Ivonne Weasley .-listo.. espero que haya valido la pena la espera

camile weasley .-aqui lo tienes .. disfrutalo..

viky.-espero no me mates por hacerte esperar.. aqui lo tienes

Diluz.- creo que he metido demasado plot solo espero que esto termine como quiero.

Capuchina.- Ya veras el por que Ginny estaba con Malfoy y se daran cuenta que todo paso por un mal entendido y una confusion de sentimientos, media rara, debo confesar. :P

Faithfrv.- A lo mejor los sucesos que describi no tengan una importancia aun. Pero la tendran te lo aseguro. saludos

victoria.- o.0 jamas me puse a pensar en eso.. la verdad.. pero entre ellos no ha habido eso.. ya veras pronto por que estan juntos y veras que eso es imposible entre ellos.

Patty.- Pronto sabremos como recuperar a Ron.. no sera nada espectacular.. algo obvio.. ya lo veras.

karo.- Si estoy de acuerdo.. Ese fue un mal momento de Harry, pero tienes razon yo siempre he sentido que Ron pudo haber dado mas de el.

saralpp.- Harry no es malo, estoy de acuerdo, pero el tambien tiene sus momentos y este fue uno. Te juro se reinvindicara

_Cuidense_

y Dejen review..


	11. COMPLICACIONES

_**Hola...**_

_**Como estan?**_

_**Ivonne por ti... por las personas que lo pidieron.. aqui el capitulo 11... la sig semana no podre subir,... saldre de viaje.. pero volviendo.. subo el cap 12...**_

**_Promesa de QFB que soy!!!_**

_Los personajes no pertenecen a mi todos son de J.K. Rowling yo solo pongo un poco de mi imaginacion para esto._

_**Atte: Idalia2209**_

* * *

**Capitulo 11.- Complicaciones**

Ginny estaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera, toda su familia se encontraba ahí, ya se habían enterado que Charlie Weasley estaba en el hospital y grave. Su situación era normal pero fue atacado en San Mungo.

__

Unas horas antes

- He hablado con el sanador encargado y nos ha dejado ver a Charlie al menos unos minutos – volteo a ver a la pelirroja- pero dijo que no hay que alterarlo.

Ginny camino hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación sin ni siquiera oir a Hermione , entro y lo que vio la dejo helada – Desmaius – dijo por instinto.

Al escuchar a Ginny usar un hechizo, Luna, Neville, Hermione y Harry estaban a su lado y lo único que vieron fue a una persona tirada en el piso que en segundos desapareció.

Ginny corrió a ver a su hermano pero no respondia – Hermione – dijo alarmada – No reacciona.

Hermione se acerco a Charlie y lo empezó a examinar, ella había visto esos síntomas en una sola persona y ya habían pasado dos años desde que ella se encontraba en coma.

- Deben salir ahora – dijo alarmada – ¡AHORA! – dijo con voz autoritaria al darse cuenta de que Ginny no se movia.

- QUE PASA, NO ME IRE SIN SABER QUE PASA – dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos.

Harry la tomo del brazo y la empezó a jalar a la salida pero ella se resistía, hasta que Luna la abrazo – Estara bien, hermione es una gran medimaga, esta en buenas manos – las palabras de Luna parecieron tranquilizarla estaba tan impactada que no se dio cuenta de que Harry ya la abrazaba.

- Cuidalo – le dijo a la castaña antes de salir – no podría.. soportar… perder.. otro hermano… - dijo sin poder controlar las lagrimas ya había perdido dos hermanos no soportaría mas.

** Fin del Flash Back**

- Dijeron que aquí estaría seguro- dijo Percy levantándose de su silla, no podía estar mas tiempo sentado – que no necesitaban aurores extras.. porque demonios les hize caso- decía dando vueltas de un lado a otro

- Percival controla tu vocabulario que estamos en un hospital – la Sra. Weasley tenia los ojos rojos, al parecer no había parado de llorar en toda la noche pero aun asi tenia suficiente fuerza para regañar y controlar a sus hijos – por que no nos dijiste nada.. al parecer el hecho de haberte convertido en el jefe de seguridad mágica te da derecho a ocultarle cosas a tus padres.

- Madre, era un misión importante –suspiro – el me creyo después de que hable con el entendió que lo que hacia Ron era por que es controlado, lucho contra su odio por el al volverse.. mortifago.. no debió pasar.. esto… - dijo poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

- Tranquilo – se acerco su madre y lo abrazo, no tenia palabras para decir lo orgullosa que estaba de su familia.

Ginny veía esa escena y no pudo soportar mas ahí, se paro mientras toda su familia la veian extrañados – necesito aire – dijo antes de desaparecer del hospital.

- No podemos dejarla irse sola – dijo Luna preocupada – deberíamos

- ir con ella – termino la frase Neville – ¿Pero donde habrá ido?

- Yo creo tener una idea – dijo el pelinegro que se mantenía lejos de la familia por obvias razones – ire a buscarla – y desapareció.

- Creen que es correcto que el vaya – dijo Bill que se encontraba ahí con su esposa.

- Si, yo creo que si – dijo Luna con tono soñador

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de los mortifagos

- NO ERA NECESARIO – grito Bill que se encontraba furioso, enfrente de sus dos mas fieles aliados ( o al menos eso creía el) – MI FAMILIA.. NO SE TOCA.. SOLO YO.. PUEDO HACER Y DESHACER EN ESE TERMINO.. YA ..

- No entiendes, Billius – dijo Goyle completamente tranquilo, ya se había acostumbrado a sus ataques de ira – debes entender que si el estaba consiente podría decir todo lo que le dijo Fletcher y no nos convenia – en realidad a el no le convenia, había convencido a Lucius que se fuera a detener a ese Weasley que utilizara el mismo hechizo de sueño profundo que había utilizado en esa entrometida gryfindor. Nunca despertaría por lo tanto no diría nada y de paso se deshacía de un Weasley y se cobraría la humillación, pero no contaba con que Billius se enfurecería de esa manera.

El pelirrojo los miro desafiante sin una pizca de remordimiento - _¡Crucio!_ – Goyle termino en el piso retorciéndose del dolor – entonces fue tu idea, ya se me hacia raro que Lucius se atreviera a desafiarme el sabe de lo que soy capaz – lo vio desafiante – o mejor dicho sabe lo que la haría a la noviecita de su hijo.- sonrio maléficamente sabiendo que esa chica le había sido muy útil.

- Dejela ir, por favor – dijo poniéndose de rodillas

- jajajaja, un Malfoy a los pies de un Weasley, jajajaja , como siempre debió ser - se acerco a el y lo golpeo – alejate de mi – lo miro despectivo – ella es útil tenerla aquí asi tenemos controlado a Draco. – salió de la habitación no sin antes ordenar – necesito mas poción lo saben verdad – los dos asintieron en el piso – bueno entonces te autorizo Goyle a que hagas lo necesario – y salió de la habitación

Goyle no pudo mas que emitir una gran carcajada.

- Estas loco – dijo Lucius levantándose – no se como me deje convencer, solo de una cosa estoy satisfecho – lo observo – que mi hijo no se convirtió en eso.

- Mas te vale, no traicionarnos – se acerco con varita en mano – por que he de decirte que tu hijo sufrirá por la muerte de su amada, y mas por que será tu culpa – dijo con una gran sonrisa y se fue en la misma dirección que Billius.

Lucius Malfoy se había equivocado tantas veces en sus decisiones, pero ahora mas, se había prestado para el plan de Goyle se dejo embaucar, pero ya se dio cuenta demasiado tarde,no podía dar marcha atrás mas cuando trajeron a la exprometida de su hijo y lo amanezaron con matarla si el se hechaba para atrás, había intentado convencer a Billius pero hasta ahora no lo había controlado, lo único que le quedaba era que su hijo y Potter descubrieran las pista antes de que pasara algo peor.

En el bosque prohibido

Una pelirroja caminaba en el bosque que se encontraba al lado de Hogwarts, desde ahí podia ver el castillo, las luces, en esos instantes estarian en clases. Suspira al pensar en lo que ella habia vivido ahí, se sento debajo de un arbol, precisamente del mismo arbol donde se sentaba con Harry a platicar, suspiro de nuevo.

- 10 galeones por tus pensamientos - dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Potter que haces aquí? - ignoro su comentario, no lo miraba

- tu familia, esta preocupada, tengo que asegurarme que regreses a salvo - la miro desde lejos, no la había visto asi desde el funeral de Fred.

Bufa - regresare Potter, aunque no sea lo que tu mas desees.

- Ginny como crees que yo … - se sento a su lado - el estara bien, tranquila - le paso un brazo por sus hombros.

Ella Lo dejo, necesitaba su apoyo, se recargo en su hombro, como lo hacia hace mucho tiempo, lo abrazo.

El pelinegro se tenso un poco al sentir que se apoyaba en el, cuando lo abrazo el ya era suyo en realidad, jamás dejo de serlo, sabia que se arrepentiria, no por el, el lo deseaba pero ahora estaba Hermione, ni pensar en eso lo detuvo, tomo el menton de ella, la beso, tierno.

No podia creer que lo estuviera besando despues de tanto tiempo, puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizo el beso. Se separa - creo que esto es otra complicación - le da un beso corto

- No.. Solo debo hablar con Hermione…

Puso sus manos sobre su boca - Harry, tranquilo, primero.. Me quieres?

- Nunca he dejado de quererte Ginny - besa su cuello

- Entonces si es una complicación, por que yo tampoco - lo vuelve a besar.

* * *

_**En el proximo capitulo, Goyle al fin tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiera, esto traera complicaciones a Hermione especialmente**_

* * *

_Cuidense_

y Dejen review..


End file.
